


Secrets and Desirers

by criminalmindss312and309



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2018-10-19 11:45:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 32,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10639188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/criminalmindss312and309/pseuds/criminalmindss312and309
Summary: Morgan and Reid have been together for six months. Someone on the team hate that they are together and make a promise to themselves that they will have Reid AT ANY COST!!!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story I wrote about a year and a half ago. So if you were following my account on instagram you already know this story.

CHAPTER ONE..

 

I was the only one awake on the plane. I couldn't sleep because I was thinking of "HIM". We were on our way home from a case in Texas. It took us four days to solve the case and we all were happy to be going home to our own bed. I continued gazing at him because he was so clueless about my feelings. After a year I realized that I was totally in love with him, I realized I loved him when he was kidnapped by Tobias Hankle. The pain I felt in my heart when I watched him die made me realized I truly loved him. But he didn't even realize that my heart beat for him and him only. I wanted to tell him so bad but I couldn't. I didn't approach him in time "Morgan" did. My heart "DAMN" near stopped beating when I realized they had found each other. It wasn't fair because I didn't believe Morgan could love anyone more than he loved himself and his countless women. My eyes narrowed as I watched them sleep. Reid face held happiness and love. I gazed at Morgan and saw even in sleep, he held that self-assured conceited look. I decided that I would have Reid and I didn't care how long it took I just knew Spencer Reid would be mine!!

Reid POV... "PB have you showered yet Morgan shouted"?

"I'm about to now", I shouted back as I went into the bathroom. The team was meeting us at the club twenty minutes from my place. After our last case, Hotch demanded that we take two days off, so our weekend turned into a four day weekend. JJ suggested the club and of course, Morgan pleaded with me to go. I didn't mind clubs, but I wasn't in the mood to watch Morgan get hit on by almost every bimbo in the club. Our relationship wasn't a secret but in today's world, most women didn't care if you were there with someone or not. If you were at the club, they felt you were open for flirting and more if you took it there. Morgan would never disrespect or hurt me by leaving with someone but he would flirt back. I didn't like it but we had only been together exclusively for six months and I didn't want to ruin what we were trying to build. I stepped into the shower deep in thought.

Morgan POV...

I stood in my closet debating on what to wear. I was excited to be going out because I hadn't been to a club in six months hell the out of town hotels saw more of us than our own homes. I finally decided what I was wearing and I knew I would look good for my Pretty Boy. I chose my black jeans and the black and gold shirt Reid loved on me. He said the jeans hugged me so deliciously, while the shirt showed off my huge biceps. A smile painted my face because these last six months have the happiest I ever been. I finally got the nerves to step to PB and ask him out. I had denied what I felt for him for so long until I couldn't deny it anymore. After the Hankel case I realized that I was totally in love with him. Seeing him die, right before my eyes almost killed me. I prayed to God, if he brought him back to me, I would confess my love to him. God answered my prayers and I kept my promise. My mind traveled back to that night I claimed Reid as mine.

JJ POV... I stood before my mirror and applied my makeup. Tonight was the night that I hoped Reid would notice me, not as a friend but as his woman. I was dressed to kill and I hope my efforts paid off. My red mini was on the borderline of sleazy, but casual enough that it did touch the top of my knees. My red bottom shoes made my legs appear longer than they were. I decided to crinkle my hair tonight, so it had that wild but sexy look. Red and black makeup painted my face, classy and seductive looking at the same time. I added a little juicy behind my ears and on my neck, which made me smell delicious. I looked at myself and smiled because even if I didn't snatch Reid tonight, he would definitely notice me. My thoughts traveled back to when Reid and I went to that baseball game together. I don't know why I didn't snatch him up then. But he was so innocent, so unsure of himself that I just treated him like a little brother. But he has grown so much since then, he has grown into a man, a real man. Morgan didn't deserve him because I knew without a doubt he would hurt him. Morgan will always be a ladies man, a male whore, who will hit anything in a skirt. I couldn't understand for the life of me why he went after Reid and why the hell Reid would put himself in the position to be hurt. The team accepted their relationship, but I didn't. I suggested the club because I knew Morgan would flirt and dance with any woman that approached him. Morgan loved dancing, but Reid didn't and Reid never wanted to deny Morgan the chance to dance at the club, so he never said anything when Morgan did so. He would just watch Morgan with that pained look in his eyes. Morgan was a complete idiot not to notice. If he truly loved Spence he would notice everything about him. But his idiot behavior would work in my favor I thought smiling. I would be right there to comfort Reid tonight, hell I would sit with him all night if that's what it took. I smiled as I grabbed my purse and keys and walked out the door. Tonight I was getting time to spend with My Spence. "YES I SAID IT...MY SPENCE".

Morgan POV... After Reid was rescued I knew I had to let him know how I felt. I won't lie and say I was confident because I was just the opposite, I was scared as hell. Shit, I wasn't even sure if Reid swung that way, hell I wasn't even sure of my own sexuality at this point. I just knew I loved him, I knew this because one night hookups didn't do it for me anymore. But I wasn't ready to tell the team, so I continued bragging about my conquests, but in reality, I hadn't slept with a woman in over a year." Imagine that". But that night I decided to be brave and put my feelings on the table. Even if Reid wasn't interested he would let me down gently, my heart would break, but at least he would know how I felt. So I went to his apartment nervous as hell, but determined. I knocked on his door and he opened it a minute later. He smiled but his face showed confusion about why I was there when I had just left him two hours ago. I asked him could I come in and he nodded as he stepped aside. I walked in and quickly sat down on the couch because my legs were threatening to give out on me. He asked if I wanted something to drink, but I declined telling him I needed to talk to him for a minute. He smiled that innocent, but alluring smile again and nodded as he looked into my eyes. I inhaled deeply but the words still wouldn't come. My hands begin to sweat and my breathing increased. 

"Spencer I... I paused because I had addressed him by his first name. He noticed because that vein popped up right between his eyes. That vein only appeared when he was in deep thought, or confused and I knew without a doubt it was confusion. 

"Morgan whats wrong", he asked. Please talk to me he continued when I remained silent".

"Tonight was one of the worst nights I ever lived, I began in a shaky voice. I saw you die tonight I continued, I thought I had lost you forever. Tears came to my eyes but I didn't give a damn as I continued speaking. "I realized how important you are to me and that if I lost you I couldn't go on", I said crying now.

He stood and came to my side. He sat beside me and took my hand all while looking into my eyes.

"I'm not dead Morgan, I'm still here, he said as he rubbed my hand softly. I'm sorry you had to witness my death, you are my best friend, please stop crying he begged".

I looked up at him and saw he was close to crying himself. Those beautiful hazel green eyes were fighting to hold back his own tears. I tried to get myself together because I didn't want him hurt. We sat there for a few minutes just holding hands and listening to each other breathe. Finally, I spoke breaking our silence...

"Spencer I love you I said quietly".

"I know Derek, I love you too", he said smiling.

Hearing him address me by my government gave me hope. Although he didn't realize what I was really saying, he simply thought I was telling him I loved him as a friend, a little brother. I could tell so by the innocence in his eyes and in his beautiful smile. I had to correct it now my mind screamed at me. I gently placed my hand under his chin and spoke..

"Spencer I love you as a friend but I don't want to anymore" I whispered

"What are you saying he asked confused"?

"Spencer I'm in love with you, I want you", I whispered.

"Derek are you serious, he asked in a shaky voice"?

"Yes I am I said".

I leaned forward and kissed his lips very softly. His breathing increased and then he pulled back. My heart broke because I believed he was rejecting me. I jumped to my feet and apologized, saying I would leave. I could hear the pain in my voice and I knew he could hear it too because it was that deep. I rushed to the door, but his voice stopped me.

"Morgan wait," he said and I paused with my hand on the doorknob. He didn't say anything else, so I turned the knob, but before I could open it, he said, "Derek I said wait". My hand dropped from the knob and I turned to him, but my eyes were gazing at the floor. "Derek you just can't come here tell me you love me and kiss me, he said softly". 

"I know I said, I'm sorry man".

"Well I'm not sorry he said surprising me, I'm glad you kissed me, but we need to talk", he said in a serious voice.

My heart leaped with happiness as he took my hand again and lead me to the couch.


	2. Chapter 2

Reid POV... I couldn't believe that Morgan, the official ladies man had just revealed he was in love with me. At first, I thought this was one of his pranks but the debt of his emotions, the trembling of his voice when he spoke and the kiss told me this wasn't any joke. I was confused by this revelation because honestly, I didn't consider myself to gay or straight. Graduating school at the age of twelve, been bullied almost all of my life, my high IQ, alone with my eidetic memory and my speed of reading twenty thousand words a minute didn't leave me much time to think about relationships and whatnot. Of course, at one time I had that crush on JJ, but she never treated me like anything but a younger brother and I didn't try to push it because I didn't want to ruin our relationship as friends. Then there was Lila and her kissing me, I enjoyed the kiss but neither of us never called each other. Austin called once after she sent me my card back with the lipstick, but we never took things any further either, I don't know why. Morgan though has always been there, my best friend who I trusted with my life. Of course, I was aware of how deliciously handsome he is, but he was always my straight handsome best friend.

 

"Spencer what is going on in that big old brain of yours", he asked bringing me back to the present?

 

"Your confession", I admitted quietly.

 

"I know it comes as a surprise but I am telling you the truth Pretty Boy".

 

"I know you are Derek, I said smiling slightly, but can you please explain to me how you know this" ?

 

 

Morgan POV... I took a deep breath because explaining why I loved him and how I knew would be opening myself up, something I rarely do. When you open up to someone you open up to the risk of been hurt, another thing I didn't want to experience. This is why I always had one night stands, it was easier to avoid getting hurt if you didn't see someone more than once right? But this is Reid I reminded myself, my best friend, the man I had fallen in love with. I have to be honest with him because he deserves this I reminded myself. "Spencer, I have loved you for a year, maybe more but I didn't realize until a year ago. The one night stands weren't doing it for me anymore, I wanted something real, something last longing, but I didn't realize I wanted that with you. So to save face and keep up my reputation, I continued bragging about my non-existent one night stands when in reality I was home most nights. Spencer when you died for those few minutes, I prayed to God if he brought you back to me, I would tell you how I felt. I was afraid baby but I had to tell you because losing you for those few minutes, showed me that I couldn't. didn't want to be without you. Yes you are my best friend Spencer but you also are my everything. Your smile brightens my day, your kindness and sensitivity warms my heart, your intelligence amazes me, but make me want to listen to you all day. I know I tease you but Spence I really want to listen to you talk all day. I trust you 100% with my life, more than anyone else on the team. I know I can trust you without a doubt. I can go on and on but the bottom line is you have my heart. I love you", I said with all the emotion I could. Silence coated the air for the moment, then he smiled and that smile made my heart beat a little faster because he didn't look disgusted, he looked well happy is the only word I can describe .

 

Reid POV... I didn't expect for Morgan to open himself up totally but I am glad he did. I knew we were close but I never knew he felt this way about me. It made me realize why I couldn't become exclusive with JJ, Lila or Austin. I didn't realize it then, but I realized it now, I loved him as much as he loved me. I just never admitted it to myself because never in a million years did I think I would have any chance with Derek Morgan.

 

 

"Derek I have loved you for a long time, I begin. I can't tell you exactly when I started loving you, but I know I always feel safe and happy when I'm in your presence. When you tease me I feel like I'm accepted by you as a friend because I know you are only teasing me in good nature. When you smile at me I feel like I'm the only one in the room. You bring my coffee to me every morning and it's fixed just right, Derek I know it took time for you to learn how to fix it just right and I really appreciate that you took the time to learn that. I could also go on and on but I won't, all I can say is I love you too. Thank you for admitting that you loved me because I would never have admitted it because I would have been too scared of losing your friendship to do so".

 

"Oh Reid he said embracing me, thank you".

 

"Thank you, Derek, I said thank you for admitting what I couldn't I said hugging him tightly".

"Are we going to tell the team, I asked"?

 

"Do you want to", he asked looking deeply into my eyes?

"Yes I said smiling".

"Ok we will tell them Monday he promised".

The rest of the night was spent talking, cuddling and kissing a lot. We both wanted to take it to the next level, but we both decided to wait until the time was right. I was ok with that because I was scared. I wasn't a virgin but I hadn't ever been with a man. He hadn't either, well at least not voluntary so I was glad we would wait and have our first time together. Somehow waiting would make it more special.

 

Reid POV... I decided to wear my black skinny jeans and a purple long sleeve shirt under my black sweater vest. Derek loved me in this outfit and purple is his favorite color on me. I wanted his eyes on me tonight, even if he looked elsewhere. Eventually, I would have to talk to him about my insecurities because they would only continue to eat at me. My man loved the clubs, so I knew we would visit them frequently. I didn't want to be miserable whenever we went, but I did because he and I never danced together. I was unsure about my dancing abilities, afraid I would embarrass Derek with my awkwardness. I sprayed on "Joop", the cologne he loved me to wear and shook my damp hair to give it that sexy wild look.

 

"Come on PB before we are late", Derek yelled bringing me back to the present.

I smiled as I walked into the living room and then I struck a seductive pose for him. His eyes widen as he is eyes drank me in from head to toe, making me blush.

"Damn you look absolutely delicious ", he said as he walked closer and pulled me into his arms.

"Thank you I said blushing, you look damn good yourself", I said squeezing his huge biceps.

He smiled devilishly as he leaned in and kissed me with want and passion. I couldn't stop my moan, or stop myself from pulling his bottom lip into my mouth. He moaned as he deepened the kiss and then started rubbing small circles on my lower back. My hands took a mind of there own as I let them fall to his ass and begin to caress it. His own hands grabbed my ass and we started grinding against each other until we both were rock hard. He moaned again and then pulled back with a sigh.

"Baby he moaned we have to stop now or we won't be able to".

 

"Don't wanna stop", I whined, I want you, Derek , I said grabbing his dick".

"Fuck I want you to" he gasped, but we are going to be late if we continue".

"Don't care I moaned"

"Baby you don't wanna disappoint JJ, she's your best friend and she really wants us to come out tonight, he reminded me. I promise when we get home I will pound your sexy ass, or you can pound mine if you choose he promised, but we have to stop now he said moving completely away from me".

I pouted then I looked him in his eyes and said..

"You are so pounding this ass tonight After you lick it into submission I demanded".

He smiled and said I love when you're feisty PB. I promise I will suck your beautiful cock and lick that ass until you scream for mercy", he said in that cocky voice I loved. 

 

He grabbed my hand and pulled me out the door and I was smiling because I knew tonight he would fuck me until I begged for mercy. Derek was a straight up devil when it came to satisfying me and I loved that shit so much.

 

 

The Club..

 

Hotch POV... I wasn't really feeling the club tonight, I wanted to be home with Jack, but JJ practically begged us to come and since I am the team's leader, I decided to grant her this one small thing. And of course, it was beneficial to me because I could gaze at Emily, on the sly of course. After Haley was taken from me I realized I had feelings for Emily, if I'm honest with myself the feelings were always there, but I would have never cheated on Haley. And since I am the team's leader I didn't believe I should act on them now, hell she probably didn't even think of me in a romantic way. Then there was Jack to consider, Haley has only been gone a year and I didn't want to confuse him with another woman so soon. So, all in all, I didn't feel I should ever make a move on her. I forced my thoughts away from Emily and thought of Reid and Morgan. I wasn't surprised that they were together. For the last few years, I noticed their friendship changing into more, I even betted Dave that they would get together and I'm proud to say I won that bet. Dave didn't think Morgan would ever admit what he felt for Reid, especially since he was such a ladies man, but I believed he would and I was right. Looking at how happy they are made me happy because those two deserved happiness.

 

" Where is JJ Dave asked" bring me back to the present?

 

"I don't know have anybody talked to her", I asked?

 

"I did Emily said, she should be here soon.

 

"Well I'm about to get a drink, so I can get my groove thang going", Morgan said smiling.

"Reid are you gone get your groove thang on with your man", Emily teased?

"  
Maybe later",Reid said smiling.

Morgan went to order the first round as we continued to joke and have fun.

Reid why don't you ever dance",Garcia asked?

"I don't know, it just isn't my thing I guess", he explained.

 

"But don't you want to dance with my chocolate Thunder she asked"?

"Maybe", Reid said quietly.

I could see Reid was getting uncomfortable, so I changed the subject.

"Garcia call JJ and see where she is", I asked.

"I'm right here", JJ said.

I turned to her and for once I was struck speechless. I always knew JJ was a beautiful woman, but tonight she looked absolutely hot if I must say so myself. That red dress was almost illegal, but sexy at the same time. My favorite color is red and I must say she wore my favorite color well. Her hair and makeup were flawless and her hair was wild but seductive. 

"Damn JJ, Morgan said,"as he returned with our drinks, you look absolutely hot. Are you man hunting or what", he teased?

She smiled and said

"Maybe Morgan maybe, if you're not careful may take yours she teased", making us all laugh and Reid turn bloodshot red.

"Nall baby girl Pretty Boy is all mine," he said smiling but he yelped a minute later as Garcia popped him on the back of the head.

"Why you hit me", he whined?

"Babygirl is my name and don't you forget it", she said making us roar with laughter again.

I'm sorry he apologized".

"I'll accept that this time", she said, don't let it happen again, she warned him.

"I won't I won't he promised".

JJ ordered a drink and we all continued joking, just having the fun we desperately needed after a long case.

Reid POV... Emily and Garcia's teasing was in good nature, but they didn't realize their joking was cutting me deeply in my heart. Morgan would dance eventually but damn I didn't want to think of it right now. I was glad when Hotch changed the subject, although I did wish JJ would hurry up and get here. Once the team had drinks in their systems I would be on my own. Hotch and Rossi would either play pool or shoot darts. Garcia and Emily would go to the dance floor with Morgan, but JJ wouldn't mind spending time with me, although she would dance, it wouldn't be all night like the other three. I was zoning out and pretending not to be fazed by anything when I heard JJ voice. I looked up and my mouth damn near dropped open. JJ looked absolutely sexy and seductive tonight. My favorite color on Emily was red, but JJ has her beat in that dress. I took it all in, her makeup, that dress, the hair and those sexy four-inch heels. If I wasn't in love with Morgan, I wouldn't mind having JJ on my arm. I stared at her until I heard Morgan teasing her. I snapped back into reality but then she shocked me. Morgan asked her if she was man hunting, and she said maybe twice then said maybe your man. I blushed as Morgan told her she couldn't have me and felt pleased because I loved when Morgan claimed me.

JJ POV... I was deliberately late because I wanted to give Reid a full look at my package. I stood at the entrance for ten minutes, until I knew the team was in a fully engaged conversation. I watched Morgan go get the first round for the team and I decided to make my entrance made. I noticed the looks I was getting from men and women as I walked to the table where my team was sitting. I heard Hotch telling Garcia to call me so I decided to speak and make my presence known. Hotch looked up and although he tried to keep that stoic expression I could tell he like what he saw. I didn't look at Reid directly but I could see him looking me up and down. My heart sped up and my palms became sweaty. 

"Damn JJ are you man hunting or what"? Derek asked ruining the moment.

I answered back and then I had to throw in maybe your man, just to fuck with him. The cocky little bastard had to rub it in that Reid was his, but what hurt was when Reid smiled, he fucking smiled at been claimed by the man whore. That hurt me bad but I held my composure because I knew within the hour Morgan would leave him and go dance with all his sluts. Leaving me alone with "MY REID". I would plants doubts in his head about him and Morgan's relation, make him wonder if Morgan really loved him. I didn't like hurting MY REID but in the long run, it wouldn't matter much because he would be with me, the woman who loves him unconditionally!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the mistakes, my computer kept freezing, ugh I hate that. Hope you enjoyed through.


	3. Chapter 3

Emily POV... After I threw back three whiskey shots I was ready to dance. 

"Ladies I said in a slightly loud voice, I'm ready to get my groove thang on", I said as I winked at Morgan.

"Who wanna join me" ?

"I do Garcia said", sounding a bit tipsy.

"You coming to JJ", I asked smiling at her?

"Not yet Em, I'll join y'all later".

"You know if you come out on the floor, you may find that dream man girl because you look absolutely hot", I said smiling at her.

"I said I will join you" LATER", she said narrowing her eyes a bit". 

"Ok later", I said giving her a what's the matter look, which she ignored.

I decided to ignore her strange behavior and asked Morgan was he joining us. I knew Hotch nor Rossi wouldn't be joining us so I didn't bother asking them. Morgan asked Reid if he was gone join us, but he declined as usual. Morgan gave him a quick peck on the jaw and said he was gone hold him to that. Reid just smiled as the three of us headed to the dance floor to dance off some relief.

JJ POV... I know I shouldn't have snapped at Emily, but damn I didn't wanna dance with anyone, but Reid. I could see the hurt in his eyes when Morgan agreed to dance with Prentiss because Reid knew like I did that Morgan would dance with Prentiss for a few songs and then other women would ask him to dance. See I am proving my point when I say Derek isn't right for "MY REID". It took everything I had in me not to slap the hell out of Morgan when he kissed him. He's lucky his ass left when he did because I really wanted to slap the taste out of his fucking mouth. But I know the time isn't right because first I had to make Reid see how wrong Morgan is for him and how right I am.

"Reid you want to shoot pool with us", Hotch asked bringing me back to the present?

"No, Reid said smiling slightly, thanks for asking".

"Okay but if you change your mind you know where we are", Hotch said as he and Dave left.

Reid just nodded and all I could think was, finally, I'm alone with him. My heart felt pure happiness and I couldn't stop the smile that graced my face.

"JJ you didn't have to sit here and babysit me", he said smiling.

"I don't mind sitting this one out with you", I said as I looked into his beautiful eyes.

"You look absolutely breathtaking tonight Jennifer, you should be out there letting everyone see how beautiful you are", he said blushing,

His words brought a flush to my face, making my heart race like a young school girl, discovering her first crush.

"Thank you, Spence, I will dance later, but right now I just want to chill with you".

"Thank you he said, smiling at me".

I stared at him for a moment before I decided to make a bold move. I placed my hand on his hand. He looked at me "But" didn't remove his hand from under mine. Yes, I thought to myself, as my panties became wet from the juice that leaked out of me from that simple touch. He is feeling something pass between us too, even if he doesn't realize it yet.

Reid POV... I was happy JJ didn't want to dance yet, but I felt bad because she felt the need to have to babysit me. She obviously came her to get noticed, but being the great friend that she is, she would sacrifice her good time for me. I suggested she go ahead and dance, but she said she would later because she just wanted to talk to me. I couldn't say no to that, so I just shut up and waited for her to start talking. But she didn't engage in conversation, she just looked at me with a gentle smile that warmed my heart. Then she placed her hand over mine which confused me. I didn't understand why at first, then I realized she was just trying to comfort me, without words. Usually, I don't initiate touch, only Morgan touch was allowed 100%, but this is my best friend so I made myself relax in the touch. I smiled at her and then turned my eyes to the dance floor. I wished I hadn't though because Morgan was dancing with not one, nor two, but three fucking bimbos. My heart ached because he looked like he was having the time of his life.

Morgan POV... For once in my life, I wasn't feeling the urge to dance with an unknown woman. I would have been happy sitting with my PB and joking with him. I always wished he would dance with me, but he always said no. The insecure side of me wondered if he was ashamed to dance in public with me and that same insecurity wouldn't give me the courage to just ask him. But each time he said no, my heart broke a little more. So I just went with Prentiss and Garcia when they asked me to dance because if I didn't it would have looked strange. Everyone knows I love dancing, but tonight I wasn't gone to stay on the floor all night. I was about to leave the floor when I was surrounded by three different women. I groaned inside, but gave them the Derek Morgan signature smile, as I continued to dance. I smirked as Garcia and Prentiss cheered me on, but after I danced a few songs with these ladies, I was going back to the table to spend some quality time with my man.

JJ POV... I heard Reid inhale sharply and at first, I thought it was because of me. But when I looked at him, I realized his attention was on the dance floor. What I saw didn't surprise me because I already expected it from the jump. Morgan was surrounded by women, not giving one single thought to how his behavior was hurting "MY REID". Spence face held so much pain and I wanted to kiss that pain away.

"Are you ok, I asked" although I knew he wasn't?

"No I am not", he answered honestly and that surprised me.

"Why do you put up with it then", I asked softly?

"JJ I can't really dance and I know Morgan love to dance. It's not fair to make him sit here with me when the purpose of coming to a club is to dance and have a good time you know"?

"He never offered to teach you", I asked?

"No, he admitted looking down".

"Spence do you wonder why he never offered to teach you, I asked as I rubbed his hand in circular motions?

He looked at me in confusion and although I knew my next words would break his heart, I had to say them. Morgan didn't love him, at least not how I did. Spence needed to see that because, in the long run, it would be better for him.

"What I am trying to say is maybe he doesn't want to dance with you in public Spence".

"Why wouldn't he want to", he asked giving me a heartbreaking look that hurt my soul?

"Spence, Morgan is a certified ladies man, his reputation is very important to him. If he danced with you in public, everyone will know he's into guys. He's too much of an "Alpha Male" to accept that.I'm not saying he doesn't love you, but he obviously doesn't want y'all relationship to be in the public eye like that".

Tears filled his eyes and I felt bad, but I was going for what I wanted and that was to free him from Morgan's trifling ass and make him mine. Spence reached for his drink and gulped it down quickly. this caused my hand to lose contact with his and I immediately felt the loss of contact and warmth. He poured another drink and drunk that one as quickly as the first.

"JJ he kissed me in public", he said after a minute had passed.

"Yes he did but nobody could really see him because Garcia and Prentiss were blocking you all. Have you ever been with a man before you and Morgan got together", I asked?

"No, but JJ why would Morgan even get with me if he was ashamed of me he asked"?

"Reid I'm gone to be truthful, so please listen to me and don't get mad".

I waited until he nodded before I continued. I hated to be cruel but I had to be because like I said, Spencer was gone be mine.

"Spence you are extremely pretty I begin, using Morgan word deliberately. From the back with your angelic body, long beautiful hair it's easy to imagine you as a female. Honey from the back Morgan can do just that. He can have his cake and eat it too. Do you ever be on top Spence, or are you always a bottom I asked"?

"I'm not going to discuss our sex life with you JJ, it's none of your business", he snapped!!

"Look, Reid, I'm not trying to hurt you, you asked me a question and I answered it honestly. I'm sorry if my answer hurts you". I took his hand again and was pleased when he didn't pull back. He just turned to the floor again so I turned and watched too. One of those slut's was showing her ass, she was dropping low on Morgan and then sliding her ass back up slowly like she was his certified stripper. As I continued to watch I noticed Morgan wasn't smiling, he was glancing at Reid and looking everywhere else but at his dance partners. Damn I thought, he isn't having fun, he actually is acting as if he wants to be with Reid. But I wasn't sharing that information with him. Instead, I was about to give him a different scenario. "Reid he is disrespecting you right now, you can believe what you choose, but he hasn't come back to this table once. If he really loved you he would be where I am now, at this table holding your hand and making sure you know how much he loves you. The obvious is right in front of you I said. I need to visit the ladies room I said as I stood". I dropped his hand and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. Of course, I wanted lip action but that had to wait. I told him I would be right back and he nodded with tears in his beautiful eyes. Reid POV... After JJ left I let the first teardrop. Even though we both bottomed I wasn't gone tell her that because like I said, it was none of her business. But everything else she said could be true. I believe Morgan love me but I always wondered if he would grow tired of me. Before me, he was a true ladies man and I could never escape the doubt that he would leave me and go back to them. Hell maybe he was ashamed of me like JJ said, Morgan can have any man or woman he wants. Why did he choose a geek like me, I honestly don't know. I know he always asks me to dance, but what I don't understand is why he never question why I say no. When we go out we sometimes interact in a romantic manner, sometimes we didn't but honestly, I never gave it much thought. Our families didn't know yet but I figured we would tell them in person instead of over the phone. But hearing what my best friend said and looking at him now, I wonder if his reputation is that damn important to him. Seriously he has danced five dances with those women and he isn't even looking at me, I thought sadly. He hasn't given any thought of returning to me. I drowned three more shots before nature called. I glanced at Morgan one more time before I stood and headed to the head. JJ POV...I went to the bathroom to masturbate because touching Reid had made me extremely moist. Of course, all the fucking stalls were full, so after waiting ten minutes I said fuck it and headed to the men room. We all know that the men bathroom have less traffic because they don't prep and having conversations or hog the mirrors like we women do. The urge to get off was gone because mother nature had taken over. I finally made it to the men room and I didn't bother to knock because nobody would hear me over the music. I entered and thank God it was empty. I rushed to the first stall and quickly handled my business. In my haste to pee, I didn't realize I had left my stall unlocked. I was readjusting my dress when the stall door opened. I gasped with my dressed still wrapped around my hips. I looked up and my mouth dropped completely open. Spencer was standing directly in front of me, with his cock in his hand right in front of my fucking face!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Morgan POV...I felt absolutely nothing when my dance partner started grinding on me. Usually, at this point, I would be hard and ready for casual sex, but tonight I wasn't experiencing that. I smiled because I knew without a doubt" Pretty Boy" was the one for me, my equal, my true love. My partner turned to me at that moment and caught my smile.

"Wanna get out of here", she whispered I a seductive voice?

Before I could answer no her lips captured mine and to test my theory I let her kiss me for a second, praying that Reid or nobody from the team was watching. I felt nothing from her kiss so I quickly pulled back and looked at her. Her breathing had increased and her pupils were enlarged screaming her sexual desire for me. I felt bad for leading her on, although this was never my intention. I decided to be kind with my let down because nobody enjoys been rejected.

"Not tonight baby girl", I said softly. Garcia was dancing near me on the floor and I wasn't about to feel her rage over the nickname that was only hers.

"Why not, I promise I'll make it good for you", she slurred.

"Not tonight", I repeated in a firmer voice.

"Awhh come on baby" she pleaded.

That shit turned me off because I like to be aggressive when I'm trying to hit it. I like been the Alpha Male. Even with Reid, I'm dominant, although at times we may switch up. I decided to stop being nice because this one didn't understand niceness. But this female was bold, she actually stepped closer to me and grabbed my dick.

"Let me show you how a real woman can suck all this", she said.

I removed her hand and looked directly into her eyes and snarled,

"A real woman understand when a gentleman says no", I snapped.

"But...

"No buts", I don't want you", I said as I turned to walk away.

"Well fuck you to", she hissed.

I ignored her as I walked away and towards our table. I was done dancing for tonight unless PB would dance with me. But I didn't care if he did or didn't because I just wanted to enjoy the night with my lover.

Reid POV... I was happy the bathroom was clear because I know my eyes were still red and the last thing I wanted was some dude to see me in tears. I headed to the first stall because I hated handling my business in front of anyone, except Derek that is. Even though the bathroom was empty, it wasn't guaranteed it would stay that way. I had to pee bad so I unbuckled my pants as I pushed the door opened and shut it behind me. I never noticed anyone was already occupying this stall until I had my cock out and pointed directly in her face. She gasped out and that gasp made me look at her. My brain finally caught up with me and I realized Jennifer was in the men bathroom. I jumped back and asked her why the hell was she in here. Her mouth was hanging open in shock as she stared at me in silence. But she wasn't looking into my face, she was staring t my cock. What the fuck is really going on here?, I wondered as my alcohol brain tried to understand what was happening. 

"JJ why are you in here", I asked again?

JJ POV... I heard Spence calling my name but I couldn't answer. All I could do was stare at that beautiful cock that was inches from my face. He was at his fullest and hardness like most men are when they first wake up and have to pee. Damn, he's at least eleven inches I thought as my mouth watered. I wondered if I could get all eleven inches in my throat. He stepped back and called my name again. Finally I was able to take my eyes off his dick, but believe me when I say I didn't want to.

"The ladies room was overcrowded and I had to use it bad so I came in here", I said with a little smile.

"I'm sorry JJ he said as his face flushed red, I didn't mean to barge in here on you he continued stumbling over his words.

"It's fine Spence, I'm the one in the men room", I said laughing as I pulled my dress completely down.

I wanted to suck him off right now, I wanted to show him how sexually active I could really be, I wanted to make my move right now. I stepped out of the small stall and smiled at him.

"It's all yours Spence", I said my words meaning the total opposite of the stall.

He stood there for a moment staring at me and that's when I noticed how red his eyes where. Damn, I felt bad because I know my cruel words really hurt him. But I also knew that when we got together he would thank me for freeing him from Morgan. I stepped closer to him and asked was he ok, although it was obvious he wasn't. He nodded but he still didn't move. 

"Well aren't you gone handle your business", I asked?

"My business", he asked in confusion?

"Yes", I said.

He still looked confused so I took the chance of taking his cock in my hand. He gasped and then stepped back which allowed to caress his length from the middle to end. I gave him a wicked smile as he looked at me in confusion. Before he could say anything I let go and turned to leave. I made sure that I added an extra switch to my hips. I was at peace with myself because that simple touch of his delicious dick had made me cum on myself. I stood outside the bathroom door to collect myself before I returned to our table. I brought my hand to my nose and inhaled his scent. Damn, he smelled like vanilla, mixed with a hint of coconut. I couldn't wait until the day that I experienced all of MY Reid. And I hoped like hell he wasn't too drunk to remember the touch of my soft hand. I walked back to the table with a smile. Morgan was there but I didn't give a damn because even the sight of him didn't take away the enjoyment I had just experienced with "My Reid".

Morgan POV... Nobody as at our table when I reached it. I looked around and of course, Garcia and Prentiss were still dancing. I looked toward the back and saw that Hotch and Rossi were still playing pool, so that left JJ and Reid missing in action. I looked around but didn't see either of them. Then I noticed all the empty shot glasses on the table, eight to be exact. I figured both were probably in the head relieving their full bladder. I sat down and smiled because I loved when my baby drank. His behavior changed completely, almost like he was a different person somewhat. He lost his high IQ, he became more feisty in bed, more aggressive, just straight up freaky. Down boy, I thought as my dick tried to rise at the thought of my freaky PB. I decided to go check on him and make sure he was all right. He had drunk a lot, I remembered and although he is a man and is capable of taking care himself, I am still his Knight and armor. As I stood I noticed JJ was almost at the table. When she made it she stumbled a bit and I immediately grabbed her arm to steady her. She snatched her arm back, making me let go with her which caused her to stumble into the chair. I looked at her in confusion and hurt, not understanding why she snatched back from me like that. I called her name softly and she looked up at me like she was pissed or something. I asked her was she ok and she said she was fine. I asked why he snatched away from me, the hurt was obvious in the tremble of my voice. She was one of my closest friends and I didn't understand why she was acting so cold to me, especially since I hadn't done anything to her. My mind searched for what I could have done but nothing came up. Hell, I was on the dance floor the majority of the time. She must have noticed my hurt and confused look because her face softened and she gave me a small smile.

"I'm fine Morgan, I'm sorry I snapped at you and that I snatched back when you grabbed my arm. I had lost my balance and was trying to regain it when you grabbed me, thank you for preventing me from falling on my ass", she said laughing.

I laughed and said saving beautiful women was something I was good at and we both laughed again. I asked her where Reid was and she said he was in the head just as I expected. I stood again and told her I was going to check on him. She nodded and I left to go check on my baby and to see if he would be to leave soon. I was ready to finish what we started before we left home. I smiled thinking of all the freaky shit we would do and how he would be hollering my name so beautifully when I was all up in that perfect ass.


	5. Chapter 5

Reid POV... Did she just grab my cock, I know I'm drunk but not drunk enough to imagine that my best friend had grabbed my dick. I quickly released myself still deep in thought, but even with my eidetic memory I couldn't concentrate because of all the liquor I had consumed . But I was clear of one thing and that was that my best friend had just grabbed and caressed my dick. I don't know why she did it, but for now I would let it go. My thoughts went back to her cruel words concerning Morgan, but I knew I couldn't continue dealing with this shit every time we went out to the club. We had to talk maybe tomorrow when I was sober because if what JJ said about him been ashamed of me was true, I needed to know. Tears filled my eyes again as I remembered JJ saying I could pass girl from behind with my hair and angelic figure. What if she was right I thought, I thought? What if Morgan could only perform if he imagined he was fucking a DAMN woman? I had to get out of here I thought as I wiped my eyes and quickly walked to the door. Before I could open it, it opened from the other side. My eyes met my lovers and I knew he would know I was crying because I could feel that my eyes were still red. I was right because his next question was "Reid what's wrong".

Morgan POV... I walked to the head thinking that Reid and I should just leave and go home. We have been here for five hours and frankly I just wanted some alone time with my lover.I hurried to the head and quickly pushed the door open and came face to face with Reid. I immediately noticed his red eyes and knew for some reason he had been crying. I asked him immediately what was wrong and he just stared at me for a moment and shook his head. I took his hand , while pushing him back into the bathroom and said 

"Baby don't lie to me, I know you have been crying and people don't cry if there is nothing wrong".

"No they don't,he snapped but I don't want to talk about it", he said.

What the fuck is really going on I thought? First JJ snap at me for no reason and now five minutes later my lover is doing the same. 

"Okayyyy, I said drawing out the word, are you ready to leave then"?

"Yes, I am",he said looking everywhere but at me.

"Okay Spencer let's go", I said taking his hand again.

He pulled away for the second time and walked out the door. I grabbed his shoulder because frankly I was tired of his funky attitude. I know he was drunk but he never acted so cold and standoffish when he was intoxicated. If anything he was more loving and freaky.

"Spencer I snapped, pushing him against the wall, why are you pushing me away"?

"Derek let me go", he snapped, I said we would talk later.

"You know what, you can find your own way home, to your own place, I don't know what I did to you, but until you are ready to act like a man and talk about what is bothering you, I don't need to be around you", I snapped.

"Act like a man he repeated? I guess you would know how to do that right Derek Morgan", he snapped?

He walked away from me making me regret my harsh words. But he did start it, I thought angrily as I followed him back to our table. Great I though, everyone would be present now and they would know we had been fighting.

Reid POV... My heart was breaking and I was absolutely furious with Derek. I couldn't believe he told me to go to my own place tonight because we haven't spent one night apart from each other every since we became a couple. We crashed at my apartment a few times, but we usually stayed at Morgan's because his was bigger for one thing and was closer to our jobs. I know I hurt him, but I wanted to wait until I was sober to have the conversation I wanted to have. But he wouldn't let up and that's why I snapped. Deep down I know I'm the blame, but my intoxicated mind wouldn't let me apologize. I walked to the table, with Morgan only a few steps back. I know out of everyone, Hotch never drunk more than one drank, so I would ask him to take home .Although he would wonder why Morgan wasn't taking me, he wouldn't question it. I sat down and grabbed my scalpel bag from the chair and put my jacket on. 

"Ya'll leaving already", Garcia asked with a smile?

"Yes I am", I said.

Before she could question it I asked Hotch could he drop me off at my apartment. He glanced at Morgan and when his expression didn't change he turned back to me and nodded yes. He told me he had to pick up Jack from his aunts. 

"I can take you", JJ before I could respond.

I looked at her and she smiled making me wonder if I should go with her. She was closer and I needed to get away from Morgan before I embarrassed u both by bursting into tears. I just hoped she wouldn't try anything, but before I could answer Morgan spoke.

Morgan POV...Seriously I thought? Reid just asked Hotch to fucking take him home? I wasn't going to leave with out him, I was actually about to apologize, but I wasn't now. I was furious all over again because he snapped on me for no reason and now he just put the whole team in our fucking business! I saw the glance that Hotch gave me before he answered Reid and I saw baby girl looking at me in question because she knew something was wrong with this picture. Then JJ offered to take him home and I just knew he would agree an say yes. Well two can play this game, I thought nastily. Before he left I turned to Garcia and asked

"You leaving baby girl", I asked smiling?

"I wasn't but if everyone else is leaving yea", she slurred.

"Well I'm ready to leave quite yet", I said lying. I'll drop you off later,but for now let's dance".

"Ok let me use the bathroom first", she said.

I nodded and sat back down.

"Well I'm about to head home", Rossi said.

"Me to Emily said, so could you drop me off"?

"No problem", Rossi responded back.

Hotch stood and said :I'm leaving to, Reid are you riding with me or JJ", he asked?

Before Reid could answer one of the ladies I as dancing with walked towards out table. 

"I'll go with J", he said.

"OK see y'all later",Hotch said.

We said our good byes as Prentiss, Hotch and Rossi left. There was complete silence as JJ, Reid and I remained seated at the table. I stood up and glared at Reid and the cocky bastard glared right back. My blood boiled as I looked at him and I made a rash decision, I grabbed the woman hand out of spite.

"Hello", she said smilng.

"Hello again I said smiling", giving her the famous Derek Morgan ladies killer smile.

"Are you leaving", I asked?

"Should I", she asked back?

"No, let's dance", I said.

Come on handsome", she said smiling brightly.

I glared at Reid one more time as I headed to the dance floor. His eyes were filled with pain. Good I thought viciously, now he know how I feel.

JJ POV... Yes, yes, yes I thought gleefully. I immediately noticed the tension between My Reid and Morgan when they returned to the table. When Reid asked Hotch to take him home, I knew with out a doubt the seeds I planted in Reid's head was working. I prayed Hotch would say no , but he was the team leader so I knew he wouldn't. I glanced at Morgan and I could see the anger building up, He needed that push but I couldn't give it to him with out looking suspicious. I had already snapped on him earlier, which I regretted now because I could have given Derek that extra push, But I didn't have to do anything because Derek let his anger and ego take over.I knew he was ready to leave but his proud wouldn't let him admit it. So he used Garcia in his sick game to piss Reid off. It worked because after the others left Morgan glared at Reid. Reid glared right back and Morgan been typical Morgan went on the defense. He reached out to one of his previous dance partner, not knowing I had already planted seeds of doubt in Reid's ear earlier. He flirted and then did the obvious, he asked her to dance. He glared at Reid one more time and then headed to the dance floor.I smiled inside because his dumb ass didn't realize had made my lies look like the truth.I could see the hurt in Reid's eyes and I hated that he was hurt,but happy because now I could prove my false theory.But I needed to get Reid out of here before Garcia meddling ass came back and tried to patch shit up.She loved that the two of them were together, but I didn't care because she wasn't fixing this shit tonight, I would knock her ass out if she tried. 

"I'm getting another drink", Reid said.

"Spence we should just go", I said softly.

I'm not leaving JJ", he said sadly. "I'm not giving him the satisfaction", he said looking at the floor.

I glanced up and saw that Morgan was showing his ass. He was grinding all over that bitch with his hands gripping her hips tightly, while her head was rested on his huge chest in a seductive manner. I knew he was trying to piss Reid off, he wasn't into her like he was pretending. 

"Why give him the satisfaction", I asked softly?

Reid face turned blood shot red.

"You know what, lets get out of here before I fuck him up", he snapped!

I smiled inside and said "whatever you say", as I got up and followed him out the club.

Reid POV...My buzz was completely fucking gone and it was replaced by a rage so hot that I wanted to kill Morgan. How the fuck could my lover disrespect me like that? I had to leave because if I didn't, I would have hit his ass. I don't condone violence in a relationship, but tonight I would have over stepped those boundaries if I stayed in that club a minute longer. I felt three things all at once, ANGER, PAIN AND CONFUSION. I need to get drunk to forget, at least for tonight. JJ didn't say a word as she drove and I was glad because I didn't want to talk. 

"Make a stop at the liquor store", I demanded.  
She looked at me and I couldn't stop the glare that dared her to disobey me. She turned away quickly with a nod of her head. We rode in silence and ten minutes later we were at our destination.

"What do you need Spence" , she asked?

"Gin and Newport's", I answered, digging into my staple bag and handing her a twenty.

She raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything as she took my money. I didn't give a damn what she thought though. I usually didn't drink hard liquor,but tonight I needed it. The cigarettes just help with the sting of the liquor. I didn't smoke often, hell hardly ever, I knew the statics on smoking, but tonight I wanted to say fuck the statistic, fuck facts, and fuck Derek Morgan, the official ladies man. But he wasn't, the dumb fuck was hiding behind anger and his dumb Alpha Male pride.Well tonight h could hide all he wanted because I knew with out a doubt,he would leave the club soon then ring my phone off the hook. I reached into my pocket and turned the phone off. I hated playing games but tonight I would. I heard the door open and a minute later JJ was getting back in the car,

"Here you go", he said passing the small brown bag to me.

I didn't bother to thank her, I just opened my gin and begin drinking it straight from the bottle. It burned going down but I didn't care. I took three more gulps before I lite a cigarette. Before we made it to out location, half of the bottle of gin was gone alone with half of the pack of the caner sticks. I must have passed out because suddenly I felt JJ shaking me. 

"We're here Spence", she said happily.

"Okay I said slurring my words.

I reached for the door handle but couldn't open it.

"I got it baby", she said reaching over me to open the door.

I laughed because I knew how to open the stupid door by myself. I got out the car and damn near hit the ground because the world was spinning. I caught myself just in time though because I grabbed the door handle. 

"You okay, JJ asked rushing to my side?

"Yes, I said laughing again".

She laughed as she wrapped her arm around my waist.

"I can wa wa walkkkkk by myself", I slurred.

"I know she said giggling, but I don't mind helping you".

"KKK" I said as my eyes damn near closed.

Somehow we made t to the door and then was inside her house. I rushed to the couch because I couldn't stand much longer.She sat down beside me, very close but I didn't care. She reached into her purse and took out her own bottle of gin.

"That's mineee", I slurred reaching for the bottle.

"No this is your's she said giving me another bottle".

I knew I shouldn't drink anymore but I needed to forget. My eyes filled with tears again as I thought of Morgan on the dance floor with that slutty bitch. 

"Spence what's wrong", JJ asked taking my hand?

"He hurt me, why would he do that", I asked, as I took another gulp of my poison?

"He an ass Spence. He don't even know how special you are she continued, you can do so much better".

"But he's not into ladies like that anymore,he loves me but hurt me and he don't intentionally, I said "running my words together incoherently. 

"Spence are you sure you are 100% gay", she asked?

"Yes, I've been with women, but I prefer men although women are still attractive, I said contradicting myself",but my alcohol intake was passed the legal amount, so my brain wasn't functioning right.

"Okay Spence am I attractive to you", she asked?

"Of course you are JJ, you are so beautifullll", I said slurring my words again.

"Thank you", she said as she placed her hand on my leg and started rubbing it.

I laughed becuase it tickled and I moved a little because my head was heavy as fuck. I couldn't hold it up much longer, so I let it drop to the couch and my eyes closed immediately closed. Her hand continued rubbing my leg and I didn't mind because it felt nice.My legs spread open with out my consent and she whispered "yes" although I had no clue why she whispered that. Her hand crept father up my leg until it rested on my cock. I moaned out loud and that moan made that hand squeeze my cock.

"Morgan I moaned out loud".

"Yes baby, she moaned but I didn't hear her voice, I heard Morgan's".

"Ohhh that feels so goood", I moaned as my dick was caressed just the way I liked it.

"I know she said, DAMN your dick is huge".

"Your's is huger", I said giggling.

"Take it out", I begged desperate to feel his rough hands on my cock.

"Okay baby bu you have to lift up". 

I lifted my hips and she eagerly yanked my pants down with one snatch. I didn't wear underwear ever because Morgan liked to snatch my pants off and come face to face or hand to hand with my dick, without anything in the way. Just like he just snatched these baby's off now.

"DAMN he moaned as he rubbed the tip of me".

"Yes awhhh yes ", I moaned as my hips trusted up. Morgan why you dance hurt me tonight", I slurred as tears dropped?

"I'm sorry" he said.

"It hurt, hurt, hurt", I said crying now.

"I'm sorry he said, I will make it up to you", he promised as he kissed my neck and stroke my dick at the same time.

"How can you, awhhh I moaned as he stroke me harder".

"Relax Pretty Boy", he demanded.

I relaxed whenever he called me PB, all my defenses went down and he knew that.

"That's better PB, he said kissing m lips.

"Fuck Morgan", I moaned sucking on his tongue.

"Shit baby", he hissed stroking me faster.

"Morgan suck my dick", I begged longing to feel his lips wrapped around me.

I grabbed his head, his hair and pushed him down towards my dick. Wait hair I thought?

"Morgan when you get hair:, I asked confused as I tried to open my eyes. Before I could open them he snatched out of my grip and his mouth was on my dick. Then the next second he was swallowing me whole.

"Morgannnnnn ohhh Morgannn I screamed thrusting up into his mouth.


	6. Chapter 6

A Member of The BAU POV... After I made it home from the club,I immediately took a slower... I then put in a movie and relaxed... I must of drifted off bc the ringing of my phone jerked me back awake.. What the hell could Reid want this time of morning I thought..I started not to answer but it could be important.. Reid this better be important I said... Reid I repeated when he didn't respond... It sounded like he was in a car.. I decided to hang on a little longer,I don't know why... I held on for two minutes.. he must have accidentally called me I concluded.. I'm hanging up, hell he can call back if it's important ..I went to hand up and accidentally pushed the speaker... I can walk JJ I heard Reid say.. I couldn't hear her response..I held on now because I was curious to why Reid was still with JJ... It wasn't my business but he called me by accident...I was concerned because Reid sounded as if he was drunk.. For ten minutes I heard incoherent mumbling.. Then Reid are you ok? Reid started crying ,talking fast and running his sentences together.. All I could make out was Morgan hurt him bad.. Something told me to push record on my phone.. I followed my mind.. JJ called Morgan an ass and then I couldn't understand what he said.. Then I got the shock of my life. Ummmmmm Morgan Reid moaned.. What the hell I thought, is Morgan there with them I wondered? Then yes baby came JJ replied.. feels so good Reid hissed . damn your dick is huge.. yours huge Reid said giggling.. Omg I thought getting it now.. Reid was drink as hell and thought he was with Morgan.. JJ was taking full advantage of that.. I couldn't believe this shit.. I tuned back in and heard Reid crying again.. Pretty boy relax this bitch had the nerve to say... Silence and then Reid moaned loud.. And the phone finally reached it's limit because it disconnected me... I couldn't believe what I just heard and frankly I didn't know what I should do...

JJ POV... Once Reid started drinking like a fish in the car, I already knew seducing him would be easy.. Reid can't handle his liquor.. I knew because Morgan teased him about it constantly... Reid would always laugh and say, I may not be able to handle my liquor but you always get turned on by my freakiness... Morgan would laugh and say shit your right baby.. when you are drunk you are a beast in the bedroom...I smiled to myself because rule number one is never brag about your partner's bedroom skills, because a bitch like me will use it against you... So I let My Reid drink like a fish and smoke like there was no tomorrow..I knew I had him when he couldn't open his car door...I opened it for him and lead him into the house.. He immediately flopped on the couch making me smile inside..I begin to drink my drink which he mistaken for his own. He tried to get it but I passed him his on drink.. He took a few gulps and of course his mind went back to Morgan.. He muttered incoherently and I calmed him down.. I told him Morgan was an ass as I placed my hand on his leg.. He giggled but I didn't care.. I just continued caressing his leg, moving towards his cock.. Suddenly he relaxed allowing his legs to fall open..I could see his print and instantly I became wet..I put my hand on his cock and he moaned Morgan name out loud....I didn't care though because I needed him tonight and if he thought I was Morgan I would play alone.. DAMN your dick big I hissed and he laughed saying mines was bigger.. So the rumors are true I thought.. Morgan had to be twelve invented at least because Spence was easily eleven inches.I laughed and he moaned take it out.. Gladly I said becoming even more moist.. He lifted his hips and I snatched his pants off.. Then he started crying about how Morgan hurt him, so I quickly apologized.. he still wouldn't calm down and I needed him to .I suddenly remembered whenever Morgan called him PB he calmed down immediately.. Pretty Boy I said in a demanding voice, relax.. it worked.. I smile a wicked smile and then he hissed it suck me.. Yes yes yes I thought immediately lowering my head. He grabbed it and said Morgan when you get hair . fuck I thought.. He asked again and started to open his eyes.. No I thought, I can't let him see it's me yet.. I opened my mouth wide and relaxed my throat... then I swallowed him whole making him scream out Morgan's name..That scream made me release all over myself... I hummed as I continued to deep throat him... Oh Morgan feels so good so DAMN good he cried... I'm sheet he apologized.. love you daddy he said as I ticked his balls with my tongue.. DAMN he taste good I thought to myself... just like vanilla... I blocked out his words because truthfully they hurt.. I wanted him to call my DAMN name but he couldn't, didn't even knife it was me.. Tears filled my eyes because I was totally in love with Spence...I was so right for him but he loved Morgan cheating ass.. I couldn't let him go back to Morgan I thought... I just couldn't.. Morgan want to fuck you he said.. What the fuck I thought? I just assumed Reid was a bottom always.. Morgan didn't seen like the type to take it up the ass... shit I thought, what can I do... I never had it that way and Spence was huge.. Morgan I want to get in that sweet ass he slurred... On your knees now he demanded...

Reid POV.. Morgan mouth was giving me the thrill of my life.. Never had his lips felt so soft and his tongue was caressing me softly, when normally he applied more pressure.. But I wasn't complaining because this shit felt so good... but I wanted to make love to him.. I wanted to apologized with each stroke.. I didn't want him mad anymore, I didn't want to be mad anymore... Morgan I want to fuck you I said.. he didn't respond, usually he would tease me and then get on all fours.. What is going on I thought? Morgan I want to get in that sweet ass,I demanded.. On your knees now I demanded again...

Morgan POV... After Reid left, I stop dancing... I felt bad remembering the hurt look in his eyes.. My damn ego got the best of me, and I hurt the one man that I truly loved.. The Lady I was dancing with didn't even mind, when I stepped back.. I'm sorry I said but I don't want to dance anymore.. She smiled and said I understand, word of advice though? what is it I asked, expecting a nasty reply? Don't ever use a woman to get back at your lover.. If you must make him jealous use another man, because at least he know that he can. compete with a man, y'all have the same tools.. But he know he can't complete with a woman, and flirting with me was the worst thing you could have done to your young man... His face held the worst pain ever, when you walked away from him with me.. My mouth dropped completely open because I couldn't believe she had just profiled me. before I could respond she continued... Sweetheart I know because of the glare he gave you.. You glared back.. then left with me.. His face held plenty of pain as he watched us dancing... Word of advice though, the blond he was with is a snake bitch.. Excuse me I said, that bitch as you say is a good friend of both of us.. Ok honey believe what you like but while we were dancing, she was giving you a death look.. And when your young man wasn't looking, she was looking at him with pure sexual desire... Think about it she said walking off... I have nothing to lose by telling you what I saw... I stood in the middle of the floor, for a minute and then I shook my head and walked to the table.. That woman was observant as hell although she was wrong about JJ wanting Reid.. Hey Chocolate Thunder, Garcia said returning.. Hey baby girl I said sadly.. What's going on with you and my Vanilla Cream Puff she asked? I laughed because if Reid heard her call him that, he world turn the most beautiful shade of red.. I fucked up mama I said looking down.. let's go to my house and discuss it she said taking my hand.. Thank you I said graciously..

Garcia POV... I knew something was up with my two boys the moment Reid asked Hotch for a ride.. His face held pain but Morgan's did to.. But Morgan been an Alpha Make wasn't gone show pain to our team. Sometimes that ego was totally out of control.. And it caused him to make stupid ass decisions like he did tonight. But I wondered why the hell JJ got in their mix.. Hotch would of taken Reid home, we all know that ,but she couldn't wait to volunteer.. I wasn't a profiler but I knew her behavior was strange.. just like the dress she wore tonight.. Don't get me wrong, she looked smoking hot, but her behavior was still off.. Normally she would dance with us at some point, but tonight and just sat at the table with Reid... All night besides when she went to the ladies room.. And to think about it she was in there a long ass time.. Could she be trying to break up Reid and Morgan I wondered? I remembered when they first got together... Reid was so happy and Morgan was to.. Everybody congratulated them and was really happy for them.. JJ wasn't.. She smiled and said the right words but her eyes said something different.. I don't think anyone else noticed but I did... Later when I asked her was she Happy for our boys she smirked and said, as long as Morgan didn't hurt Reid she was fine with it.. But her eyes again told a different story.. I can't quite describe the look but it was something like betrayal.. I didn't understand it then and I don't understand it now, but I never said a word because she is Reid best friend and Morgan is mine.. I'm keeping an eye on her I thought because, regardless of what her problem was, she wasn't breaking up our boys, just because she felt Morgan would hurt him.. I know for a fact Morgan loves our genius.. he can be an ass but Reid does hold his heart...

JJ POV.. Fuck it I thought, if he wanted to take me in the anal,I would comply... I know I was tighter than Morgan back there, been I never done this before, so maybe just maybe he would fall in love with my ass more than Morgans..I smiled at that and quickly got on all four... Come on PB I said, come and fuck this ass.. He stumbled a bit as he got up from the couch.. I prayed he wouldn't come to his senses and realize it was me.. It would hurt to bad.. Morgan he moaned caressing my ass.. Damn I thought, Morgan is right, when Reid is drunk, his high IQ leaves.. Or I thought maybe he know it's me but is pretending I'm Morgan because he's really wants me.. I smiled because I knew I was right.. There is no way he can't tell the difference with our asses.. face it I'm much smaller than Morgan and my ass can't feel like his.. Awhhhh I moaned when he pushed one finger in.. It felt good, different but good at the same time.. So tight he muttered so damn tight. He added a second finger and although it stung a bit, it still felt good.. I wigged my ass back on his fingers and said more PB more.. Morgan he moaned and then his tongue entered me back there.. Spence I screamed... He paused and I thought awhhhh shit.. I called him Spence and Morgan didn't call him that..

Reid POV.. Something is wrong I thought as I played with Morgan's ass.. His ass was smaller, like it had shurk and where was the muscles? I'm tripping I thought, this alcohol had me imagining shit... I drunk entirely to much tonight.. I added a second finger but it was a tight fit.. although he was tight back there, he wasn't this tight.. My eyes wouldn't open for shit, it was like they were sewed closed.. I inserted my tongue, I don't know why but I did . awhhhh Spence he screamed. I paused bc all at once I knew this wasn't Morgan.. He never called me Spence.. It was always baby, PB, Dr or Dr Reid .. Occasionally he may call me sugar and baby boy but never Spence.. Only one person in the world called me that.. I didn't want to believe it but I knew it was her.. I forced my eyes open... I saw white and then blue.. I looked at the form in front of me.. But before I could clearly make or her form all went black.. I knew it was the alcohol taking over. And by me opening my eyes like that the alcohol hit me all at once.. I fell to floor and blacked completely out.. Forgetting that my best friend was trying to trick me to have sex with her...


	7. Chapter 7

JJ POV... Reid Reid, Spencer wake up I yelled shaking his shoulders... After I fucked up and called him Spence, he stopped all sexual activity...I stood to face him, ready to face him like a woman, and not a coward... I watched him as he struggled to open his eyes... Once he forced then open he started to sway and then he fell passing out.. I knew he wasn't dead though because his pulse was racing.. I didn't want to leave him, on the floor assed out to put it bluntly.. So I made a decision.. I didn't know how he would react or remember when he awakened, and I was still horny.. So I did what any real woman would do in my situation...I caressed his cock until it stood at attention again... I admired that beautiful thick long cock.. Even passed out, he became so wonderfully hard.. I grabbed my cell off the floor and took numerous of pictures.. Then I took him in my mouth.. Ummmmm I moaned as I tasted him... I spread my legs and begin playing in my own wetness...I love you so much Spence I thought as I took all of him down my throat..I looked into his angelic face as I continued to taste him... His breathing picked up, exciting me more.. I went all out slurping and licking his tool as he became harder and harder, making me leak my pleasure twice, back to back.... Then finally I heard the words I needed to hear, the words that made me cry tears of joy.. JJ he muttered as he released in my mouth.. I swallowed all of him, shaking hard and out of control!I knew he desired me I thought when I finally pulled myself together.. He wanted me I thought doing a victory dance... I knew he was pissy drink and probably wouldn't remember this, but I would never forget it.. And he would eventually remember because of that eidetic memory.. It never occurred to me that him calling my name, was him remembering me before he passed out.. Him trying to understand why his best friend was trying to trick sex on him, in an underhanded way... It didn't occur to me that he was calling my name in confusion, not passion.. It didn't even occur to me that I was raping my best friend, even if it was just oral rape..I was so happy to hear My Reid call out my name as I gave him oral pleasure... I went and warm a soapy towel to clean him... After that I put his pants back on.. He was to heavy for me to carry, so I just got covers from the lined closet and made him a make shaft bed... I placed two pillows under his head and placed a cover over his body.. I then went to my room, undressed and got into bed.. I couldn't wait until the morning to see if he remembered anything... I love you Spence, please remember I thought.. You are mine I thought, all fucking mine..

Morgan POV.. I told babygirl everything that had occurred tonight.. She listened in silence until I finished.. Baby girl I know I fucked up.. Yes you did my chocolate thunder.. First off did you ever question why Reid was mad? Yes I did babygirl, I even asked but he wouldn't tell me.. He said we would talk later. Why didn't you wait until later Derek? Because I could tell he had been crying...I needed to know why Penelope.. Derek did you want him to break down, in a sleazy club? No but.. No buts Derek, you should have respected his wishes and waited until y'all made it home... Now I ask you again, why do you think he was crying in the first place? I don't know I snapped, that's why... Derek she snapped sometimes you can be a complete Moran... Think about it ..I thought and thought some more, but still I couldn't think of nothing I could have done to bring the tears.. Penelope help me out I begged.. Ok look Derek every time we go out you do the same shit.. First you drink and goof off with all of us.. You wait maybe an hour and then you ask boy wonder to dance.. He always say no.. You tease him a bit and then you go to the floor.. You stay out there for hours.. He sit and drink, trying to hide his pain... Derek you hurt and embarrass him each time we go out... tonight just hurt him more she explained.. Then when you finally talked to him tonight, you demanded an answer.. Derek he didn't want to break down in front of all us, so he asked you to wait.. Was that to much to ask for, after he watched you fucking dance all night like you was having sex on the floor? My mouth had dropped open a long time ago.. As I listen to Penelope point out all the obvious facts, I felt so small.. And disgusted with myself.. I didn't know he was hurt by my dancing Penelope or anybody for that matter..I didn't think how I would feel if the shoe was on the other foot.. I actually thought it turned him on because he was always so freaky when we made it home.. I honestly thought he may not want to dance with me in public I said dropping my head.. Derek that man loves you she said smiling, have you ever asked him why he don't dance with you in public..No because I was afraid of the answer, the answer was he didn't want to or was ashamed of me.. You idiot she yelled, that DAMN boy isn't ashamed of you.. He loves you.. Have you ever asked him if he could dance she snapped.. No I said.. I just assumed he could.. Why did you assume that she asked sarcastically? Because the way he move those hips in bed, the rhythm, the grace, his poise shit babygirl he's a natural..

Garcia POV.. I smiled bc I was surprised THE DEREK MORGAN was admitting that Spencer was an animal in bed.. Morgan's usually is the bragger, while Reid was so mysterious and private.. But now wasn't the time to get the the inside info on their delicious hott gay love.. Honey you and Reid need to have a heart to heart.. You humiliated him tonight when you took the bimbo to the dance floor... You made him feel like you wanted a woman, one area he know he can't compete in.. That was cruel Derek I said firmly... Michelle said almost the exact same thing he admitted.. What do you mean I asked? He explained to me what his dance partner had said to him before she left him... I listened and it surprised me that a complete stranger could see something off with JJ behavior to.. But now wasn't the time to reveal my own suspicious about her... look Morgan it's three am now.. Stay here tonight and get some sleep... Tomorrow go to him and make it right.. Listen to him Derek and be honest with him.. Stop been afraid because if you don't keep it real with him, you will lose him.. Derek he loves you but to many people in his past has hurt him and made him not trust them... Also stop letting your ego control your your true emotions... Put that Alpha Make shit on the burner when it's comes to losing your man.. Do you trust him Derek? Yes he answered immediately, with my life, Tell him Derek, you know Reid will never intentionally hurt you.. He don't play games Derek, it's all or nothing with him.. Quit hiding inside yourself Derek... Quit hiding behind that ladies man status... Because doing that makes it seems like you are ashamed of him.. Penelope I'm not ashamed of him... I love him so much... he's the one I waited for, although I didn't know it... I can't lose him he said crying now, I won't be able to go on... I went to his side and took him in my arms.. He cried for twenty minutes, just let out all his pain and sorrow... Thank you Penelope he said once his tears dried up...I love you Derek I said..I love you to mama he said kissing my cheek.. Get some sleep love I said.. Tomorrow will be better..

A Member Of The BAU Team POV.. After hearing JJ and Reid I couldn't sleep.. Something important was going on with our team members and JJ motives were questionable. And it would affect the team.. We couldn't have that on this team because when we are in the field, it's crucial that we all trust one another, we have to because it could cost any of us our life.. But I wasn't sure what happened although I had a pretty good idea.. But I wasn't gone say anything yet..I would just wait and see how things unfolded.. I said a silent prayer and worth that I drifter into much needed sleep..

Reid POV... Shit was the first thing I thought as I opened my eyes... The sun was shining into the room and it hurt my eyes.. My head felt like a thousand needles was poking harder than the last needle and my stomach felt like I had drunk poison.... Why the hell am I on the floor I thought as I struggled to sit up, and more importantly where am I?I looked around and gasped softly.. I'm not at Derek's I realized, I'm at JJ house.. I wasn't to alarmed though because I had crashed here many times before, although I hadn't in a while... What the fuck happened I wondered? Although my head was pounding I forced myself to try to recall the events of last night... The last clear moment I had was Derek dancing with those three women... I couldn't recall nothing else... I couldn't believe my eidetic memory was fading me, when I needed it the most.. Why did I come to JJ house? Where was Derek? Did he go home with one or all of those women? I pushed myself into sitting position, groaning because this made my head thump more... I needed to use it so I slowly got to my feet and headed to the guest bathroom... I took out my tool and released myself and noticed something strange... The inside of my thighs was red... Ignoring my pounding head, I opened my legs and examined them.. They look like passion marks I thought.. Omg did I have sex with someone and then come here? Did I honestly cheat on Derek I thought?I couldn't have, I would never do that to him I thought panicking... But you can't remember last night that little voice in my head said cruelly... Shut up I thought but it wouldn't shut up.. You left the club because you was mad at Derek... You had some type of intercourse with someone genius my mind taunted.. But I'm not sore back there I thought, so I didn't have sex with a man... No you didn't genius but you could have slept with a woman, the voice said cruelly... Shit I thought, I must talk to JJ I realized, maybe she can help..I washed my hands and headed to her room..

JJ POV... I was very happy when I went to bed ,because finally I had tasted My Reid... Even though we didn't have sex,I wasn't worried anymore because I knew very soon he would be mine... We look so good together I thought smiling happily.. Were both so blond and sexy looking I thought.. I loved that I had to look up to him because he was so beautiful.. Our children would be beautiful,I knew Reid wanted children and he couldn't have none with Derek obviously unless they adopted..I wanted our children to have Reid smarts and his gentle yet powerful soul...I hoped we had a boy first because the world needed more of the genius he is... I smiled and felt myself becoming moist all over again... My hands started to go to my wetness when a knock at the door made me pause..I knew it was Reid and I wondered should I let the cover fall and treat him to my beautiful body.. I decided to just sit up and let the upper party of me be shown... My gown was transparent enough to get his attention, and I had to know first where his mind frame was.. I shook my hair to give it a tossed but sexy look and said come on in Reid... He entered and I almost sighed out loud at how beautiful he looked.. His hair was going in every direction but he still was sexy as fuck.. His eyes were red but that didn't take away from his beauty.. And that body... stop it I screamed at my mind... Hey Spence I said smiling slightly.. He jerked a bit and I look at him strangely.. Sorry JJ he said a moment later, my head is pounding.. Let me get you some aspirin and coffee I suggested.. He nodded and I got up.. My gown was short but I wasn't covering up.. Come on I said taking his hand.. Together we went to the kitchen..

Reid POV.. I entered her room and was surprised.. Her gown was very transparent but she didn't act as if she was ashamed..I couldn't help but notice the outline of her breasts and they were beautiful.. What the fuck is wrong with you my mind screamed? You are scoping out your best friend and that is so not cool I yelled to myself.. You may have cheated on Derek and now you are getting slightly aroused by your best friend? You don't deserve him I thought pitifully.. Hey Spence she said bringing me back to present... My body jerked because a memory tried to force is way back.. But just like it came, the memory quickly faded.. She looked at me strangely.. I'm sorry I apologized.. my head hurt.. She suggested coffee and aspirin and I quickly agreed.. She stood and I noticed how short her gown really was..I looked away and she took my hand.. I didn't know why but I wasn't gone make a big deal of it..I allowed her to lead me to the kitchen.. I watched in silence as she made the coffee.. Here you go she said handing me the sugar and cream alone with a cup of water and three aspirin.. thank you I said taking them quickly.. she just smiled and sat beside me... her gown rose up father, dam near to her thighs..I averted my eyes and looked into her eyes.. JJ how did I get here I asked softly?

JJ POV... He didn't remember I thought sadly.. What is the last thing you remember Spence I asked him? As he told me the little he remembered my mind begin plotting.. I smiled inside because I knew what I was about to tell him would hurt the team, four people to be exact but I didn't care anymore.. My objective was to make Reid mine and I would at any cost.. I loved my team, but I loved Reid much more than them... That's all I remember JJ he said looking pitiful.. Do you know what happened, how and why I ended up here he asked? Yes I said but Spence I don't want to be the one tell you I said trying hard to look sincere.. JJ please I have to know what happened he begged.. I can't not know if I cheated on Derek or if he cheated on me he said desperately... It pissed me off he was worried more about Morgan than himself..I could tell from the crack in his voice.. That's it I thought, their relationship end today.. Spence a lot happened last night and none of it is good..I don't care JJ.. Please tell me... Ok I said... You remember Derek dancing with those three women right? Yes he answered.. Ok you and I sat at the table and you told me how much it hurt, each time you went out and he ignored you for the women.. You went on saying how you felt he was ashamed of you... Spence you continued drinking more and more of those shots I said softly.. Finally nature called and you went to the bathroom... Morgan followed and you two were back there a while, at least ten minutes.. I guess you two argued because when y'all came back to the table you asked Hotch for a ride.. Morgan was pissed and he went back to the dance floor.. The team left after Garcia said she should take you home..I stayed for another ten minutes with you at the table.. You watched Morgan continue to dance with those women and then you kind of made a scene.. I did he asked with wide eyes? Yes, you walked up to Morgan and said I'm tired of this disrespect Derek... The woman looked at you like you were crazy and Reid you asked her how the fuck does it feel to be dancing with a gay man? The woman looked at Morgan and said YOU ARE GAY? Reid his face turned three shades of red and he looked at you with disgust, then he said no I'm not gay baby, why don't we go to your house and I'll show you how straight I am.. She smiled and he pushed you side and said, don't include me in your gay games Reid, I am a ladies man he sneered and he pushed by you and left Spence left with her.By this time tears were rolling down his face.. JJ he didn't he said... I'm sorry Spence he did and I'm not even finished I said softly.. There's more he said with wide eyes? Yes I said... JJ, where was Garcia when all this happened? She was in the ladies room I explained.. Please tell me the rest he asked.. Ok after that scene I asked if you wanted to go home.. You sat back at the table and begin drinking again.. You wouldn't answer me so I just sat with you.. Garcia returned from the bathroom and sat with us.. I didn't tell her everything that happened, just you and Morgan had fought and he left.. I offered to take you home but you said no you would ride with Garcia.. So I left... Two hours later you called for me to pick you up.. I could tell you had drunk more because your voice was totally slurred.. You wasn't making sense, the only clear thing I heard was come get me now.. So I came Reid and....

Reid POV... I couldn't believe all this shit happened, this is exactly why I don't get pissy drunk... But what hurt the most was Morgan leaving with a bitch to prove he was still the ladies man.. I always worried that he would return to his old slutty womanizer ways but I never believed he would do it to prove a point... I thought he truly loved me and if it ever came to him wanting to go back to women again, he would at least let me down gently.. Of course I was wrong for outing him, but I was fucking drunk and Morgan knew I want good at handling that much liquor.. Usually he would know when I had enough, and would take me home, but obviously I thought bitterly, this woman had more to offer than me and he wanted to fuck her that bad..I couldn't stop the tears as JJ continued telling me what happened.. I made a complete fool out of myself I thought as I listened to her.. When she said I went home with Garcia it made sense.. I probably wanted to cry on her shoulder and talk about why Derek did what he did. She is his best friend so of course that made sense.. But when JJ said I called her to get me I didn't understand.. Why didn't I just stay at Garcia's.. JJ paused and I looked at her.. JJ please stop pausing and tell me what happened I snapped.. Ok Reid I'm sorry she said.. When I made it to you guys the front door was slightly opened.. I immediately thought the worst and pulled out my gun..I walked around the whole apartment and saw nothing out of place, until I entered the room.. Spence... You.. She.. What JJ I screamed and immediately regretted that scream because my head damn near exploded.. I'm sorry Spence but you two were making love and said.. My fucking mouth dropped... My heart pounded like hell..I couldn't believe this shit.. JJ no I said shaking my head.. I'm sorry Spence but yes she said looking at me with pity... I couldn't believe I cheated on my man, with his best friend.. He cheated on me with a random stranger.. What the fuck is really going on I thought, dropping my head again?

JJ POV.. As I spun my web of lies I could tell Spence believed every word.. Why wouldn't he though, I'm his best friend and until now I never lied to him.. But as I said before, he's mines and this is love and war.. Spence wasn't gay, but Morgan is his best friend.. Spence turned to him because he was lonely and Morgan is charmingly handsome and quite the ladies man.. He wowed Spence in with false promises, and Spence just went alone with it... But he wanted me first and like a fool I didn't jump on him back then.. So when another member of the team, his other best friend at that, showed interest he jumped on it.. Hell it could of been Emily or Garcia, Reid would have jumped on it because he needed love.. but with me, he would have unconditional pure unselfish love... It would take him maybe a month to get over Garcia and Morgan betrayal and my arms would be wide open for him.. If the team didn't like it we could both transfer, wherever Reid wanted to go.. So many agencies wanted My Reid, and I didn't care where we went as long as we were together..I summed my story of lies up and he sat there looking crazy and confused.. Finish he demanded.. Ok after I stood there in disbelief I finally called out to you.. You looked at me and snickered, then you said Morgan ain't the only one can get a woman.. Garcia just giggled and said JJ, Spence is quit the lover.. You kissed her and I finally demanded you come with me.. You smiled and said JJ, I will make you cum, just like I did with Garcia.. Open your legs and let me show you how talented my tongue is... I ignored you though and after ten minutes you finally dressed and left with me.. I made the bed shaft on the floor and helped you lie down.. but Spence you grabbed my arm and demanded I suck you off.I tried resisting but you were so strong I said tears forming my eyes.. JJ I am so sorry he said looking down... I didn't force you did I he asked fearfully?I wanted to say yes, but I didn't because he would avoid me like hell and I couldn't have that.. No you didn't I said smiling, you passed out, but I did get to see it Spence and Jesus you are huge i said making him blush .. I love you I said meaning it but saying it as a friend would.. I love you to JJ he said innocently.. JJ he said after a long silence.. Yes? Can you please fix me something to eat? I smiled and said of course.. Go shower and we can talk more if you want.. He smiled headed towards the shower..I was on cloud nine as I begin cooking for My Reid... He mine I thought all mines...


	8. Chapter 8

Reid POV... Tears rolled down my face as I showered... Although I couldn't remember last night, JJ description made me want to crawl under my bed and hide forever... But something was bothering me, something important... It was at the edge of my mind but for the life of me, I couldn't remember... I tried forcing my mind but after five minutes I gave up. I knew better than anyone that you couldn't force a memory, you had to let it come naturally. And JJ had already told me the truth of last night and I knew she wouldn't lie. My thoughts drifted to Garcia... Why would she sleep with me? I know how close she and Morgan are, so why would she risk their friendship for a lousy fuck? Apparently, she had to be drunk as I was because in a sober moment Garcia would never look at me sexually, as I wouldn't look at her sexually sober... DAMN, I thought to myself, not only did I embarrass myself and Derek, I actually slept with his baby girl, his best friend. Even if he cheated on me with those bimbo's, my cheating was worst bc I cheated within our team, our family. I'm totally disgusted with myself bc in one night, I not only fucked up Derek and I relationship but mine and Garcia's to.. How could I face either? I continued crying as I cleaned my body hating myself for the moment.

JJ POV. It only took me ten minutes to whip up My Reid favorite breakfast... Eggs, bacon, toast and chopped up bananas. I brewed coffee and made sure the sugar bowl was placed on the table, with the hazelnut cream. I added his favorite strawberry jam and smiled at the setup. I smiled more as I thought how I would enjoy making breakfast for My Reid every morning. The ringing of a phone snapped me back to reality. I looked for Reid phone bc I knew mines was still on my nightstand.. Finally, I found it in his pants pocket. I looked at the caller ID and frowned. Of course, it was Morgan... I quickly sent him to voicemail and then powered off Reid's phone... I thought for a moment and made a rash decision. I hid the phone in my nightstand.. Morgan wasn't talking to My Reid at all.. Unless we were called in, he wouldn't see him either.. We had two more days before we returned to work and I hoped Reid would stay with me. But if he didn't he wasn't getting his phone back... He would just have to buy another..I knew I was only accomplishing two days, of non-communication if Reid stayed but, that was good enough for me...I wasn't sure how this all would play off when we returned to work but I knew I could work on My Reid for two days. Nobody knew him as well as I... Except for Morgan. I knew Morgan wouldn't give up, but I wasn't giving up either.. JJ you have something I can wear Reid asked bringing me back to present? I smiled bc he looked adorable... His hair was wet and his cheeks were slightly pink from the hot shower... His smile crooked but bashful... he's absolutely beautiful I thought to myself. Of course, I said smiling... Come on I said leading him to my.. soon to be our room

Morgan POV. I woke up at 6 am and went for my morning jog... I jogged every morning bc my body was used to it and demanded it. It was 7 am when I returned to Garcia's, so I showered and decided to make us breakfast...I wanted to call Reid immediately, but I know how my PB like to sleep in.. Since I was mostly the blame, I would let him sleep until noon before I called. I know my baby has to have a hangover, bc he really put away some liquor last night. If I wasn't such an ass, I would have woke up to him, feeling good bc we would have had wild sex. I shook my head as I remembered how much he wanted me before we went out...I wished we would have stayed in like he wanted... But I pushed the issue and look how it turned out. My heart was heavy bc I truly love Spencer and not waking up in his arms bothered me. Ever since we got together, we always stayed with each other.. I know when I told him to go home, to his home last night, it hurt him bad... I could kick myself bc my mouth, my ego hurt my man, and I promised him I'd never hurt him intentionally... But I did just that last night... something smells delicious, my baby girl said entering the kitchen... "Hey, mama", I said smiling at her. "Hey, gorgeous," she said smiling right back. Sit I demanded and I shall serve my Queen her meal. Of course my King she said cracking up. I fixed her plate which consisted of scrambled eggs with cheeses, turkey bacon, grits and lightly buttered biscuits. I made coffee and set the OJ out. Freshly cut strawberries completed the medal. Thank you handsome, this looks absolutely delicious. That it is I said smiling. I wasn't been cocky but I loved cooking. I learned from the best. My mother... We ate in silence, enjoying our food.. then have you called boy wonder yet Garcia asked?

Emily POV.. I woke up at nine and my mind was heavy.. As I recalled last night I shook my head in disbelief... At first the night was cool, everyone was having fun.. I was able to check Hotch out on the sly.. He looked really handsome but he always does.. Yes I have a crush on our unit chief, but honestly I don't believe he looked at me that way.. Only Garcia knew about my little crush and I knew she wouldn't tell anyone.. She found out six months ago..I smiled as I remembered how she found out..I had plenty of pictures in my phone of Hotch.. Of course, I didn't take them myself, I went to the internet, pulled him up and screenshot a lot of his pictures. Those pictures helped on those lonely nights. Anyway I was staring at one in the break room.. I thought everyone had went to lunch so I was safe.. I was working through lunch because I was behind on my paperwork. I would of snuck them to Reid as usual but that day I needed some me time.. Anyway I had taken a short break and decided to pull up my favorite picture of him.. He wore his usual stern expression but in this picture he looked sterner than ever.. He was standing in front of the Atlanta police station studying the picture of the missing teen.. His eyes crinkled and his mouth was in a tight line.. One of his eyebrows rose higher than the other, while the other was in a straight line.. DAMN I signed out loud.. So it's true, you have the hots for the Boss, Garcia said scaring the daylights out of me. Penelope I screamed, what are you doing here?I brought my lunch remember she said smiling? I remembered then, that she declined going out with the team. I was so anxious for the alone time to look at Hotch that it slipped my mind.. Garcia I, um well I said stuttering... Emily spill she said taking a seat.I hesitated and she became serious. Emily you know your secret is safe with me she said..I won't betray you she said sincerely.. I know I said blushing.. I took a deep breath and said yes I do like him.. How long she asked? I don't know, maybe since last year.. Emily that long? Why didn't you say something, to me anyway she said laughing? Because Penelope I don't know if he like me like that. And remember he did lose Haley, in a cruel and vicious way I said losing my smile.. She lost her smile to and we were silent for a moment.. Do you think he like me I asked her? She thought for a moment and then.. Sometimes I think he does Emily.. Sometimes I catch him gazing at you when he know you aren't looking.. His face isn't stern Emily, he has a soft look.. I smiled and then asked her how she knew I liked him? When you look at him Emily your eyes sparkle.. Your wear a look of happiness, even if you aren't smiling.. It's like you feel totally at ease around him.. Garcia do you think he knows, the team knows I asked fearfully? No honey she said smiling.. Well maybe Rossi but you know he won't say anything.. he's old school Emily so it doesn't surprise me if he know.. Garcia please don't tell anyone I begged.. Girl you know I won't she said hugging me, but I hope you to get together.. Reid and Morgan is already together, Now you and Hotch need to get together.. I laughed and said, well he had to make the first move Garcia.. I know she said smiling.. The team was returning so were dropped the conversation...JJ asked if I was ok, and I said yes.. Just asking she said smiling bc your cheeks are red girl... I laughed and said I guess the heat is getting to me...I wanted to confide in her, but something held me back.. I remembered when Reid and Morgan came out to the team, she had a strange look in her eyes.  
I remembered when Reid and Morgan came out to the team, she had a strange look in her eyes. It was a look of betrayal.. and disgust. That look flashed only for a moment but I caught it.I didn't understand that look but that look made me wonder about her, and not fully trust her with my intimate secrets. This team is like a family, and no family member should judge the next. I didn't know if she disproved, because they were both men or because they were an interracial couple, but whatever her problem was, made me not want to confide in her.. And I was right I thought coming back to the present.. That phone call last night proved that my girl was on some shady shit... And still, I was confused if I should tell Hotch what I overheard.

Morgan POV. No yet baby girl... Why not she asked? Well for one Reid like to sleep in, till at least noon, been that he drunk a hell of a lot last night, and I'm in the dog house with him, I don't want to wake him up in the early am pissing him off more. She laughed and said your right about that my Chocolate Thunder. I smiled, then. Thank you baby girl for listening to me last night. For talking to me and not judging... I know I let my ego get in the way sometimes, and I will work on that. I love Reid I said simply and I don't want him to EVER believe I am ashamed of him or I want to go to my old womanizer ways. He is my everything I said locking eyes with her.. Derek you don't have to thank me for last night, but you are welcome all the same. I just want my boys back together she said smiling... I know you love him Derek, and Reid knows this too, but it doesn't hurt to reassure him time from time, to show him. Yes, your reputation will take time before it leaves completely, but as long as Reid isn't bothered by it. who gives a DAMN. I must shower she said laughing, but forget about noon. She left me saying that Reid probably didn't sleep much either, so call him.. And even if he's sleep, believe me, he wants to talk to you as much as you want to talk to him.. I smiled and went to her and hugged her tight. Thank you, my Beautiful Sexy Queen, I said... Oh, Derek, she said laughing, you are welcome. Now release me before I take advantage of these beautiful hard muscles, she said squeezing my biceps... I laughed and said go shower crazy woman. She laughed as she headed towards the shower.I picked up my phone and pushed speed dial 2.. it rings twice and then went to voicemail. I was disappointed but not surprised. It was only ten and I knew my PB was still sleeping. I left a message. Reid when you get up please call me. I'm sorry about last night baby. I should have respected your wishes and waited till we got home to talk. I didn't leave with that woman either baby. I stayed the night at Garcia's... I'm still here now. Ok, I don't want to go on and on, on this VM so just please call when you wake. I love you PB I said.

Reid POV... JJ lent me a pair of pajama bottoms... Why did they have to have pink hearts all over them? I laughed at myself because I looked ridiculous... The bottoms fitted me to a tee and the tee shirt hugged me.I looked like a grown man in his younger brother's clothes..I shook my head as I headed to the kitchen. Spence look, JJ called out. I glanced up and I be DAMN if she didn't take a picture. JJ seriously I asked? It's just for fun she said laughing like crazy. I couldn't stop my laughter because I just knew like Garcia, she would blackmail me, in a good way, with those pictures. As I sat down to eat, I wondered where I had put my phone at.. JJ have you seen my phone I asked her? She paused and said Spence I don't remember you having your phone last night. Damn, I thought as I started to eat, either I lost it at the club or left it at Garcia's... Eat Spence, we can look for it after you eat...I nodded because I knew I needed something on my stomach after consuming all that liquor... you ok Spence she softly?I sighed and said no I'm not.. JJ not only did I cheat on Morgan, but I cheated on him with his best friend.. How can I look either in the eye? This team is built on trust, and I destroyed that trust I said softly.. Spence this isn't all your fault... Morgan started this shit by leaving with that woman. That's true but the women isn't part of this team.. She's a stranger... True but Spence does it make it better that he cheated with a random stranger? In my opinion that's worst. How I asked? Because she's a stranger and Morgan was way over the limit in drinking.. hell he might not have used protection. My face burned because that could be true, but obviously, I didn't use protection either with Garcia. What is it she asked? Did I use a coonskin with Garcia, I asked? Silence. JJ did I, I asked again?

JJ POV... I couldn't help but laugh when Spence came out dressed in my clothes.. They hugged him but in a good way.I could see his muscles, that flat board stomach and that beautiful print of his dick...I had to take a picture. Spence look I called out and when he looked up I snapped three pictures quickly... JJ seriously he asked? I couldn't help myself, I laughed and moments later he laughed with me... But then he asked for his phone... I lied and said I hadn't seen it and told him to eat... I felt so giddy inside bc "My Reid" was sitting here with me, and not Derek, enjoying breakfast cooked by my hands... DAMN, I love this man I thought, to the core of my soul. Then he has to ruin it, by bringing Morgan up. He was feeling all guilty and shit so I twisted the blame back to Morgan. but I didn't expect Spence to ask if he used a condom on Garcia. Fuck I thought, what shall I say? He repeated his question and I knew I better answer before he became suspicious. No, I said locking eyes with him? He looked absolutely miserable. Shit he said, I don't know if she's on protection or not, what if I made her pregnant? Morgan will never forgive me he moaned, he will hate me he said dropping his head.. Stop it Reid I snapped before I could stop myself. What happened, happened you can't change the past. And you can't take the total blame. I was absolutely furious with Reid but I knew I had to calm down... Reid everything will work out I said in a softer voice. JJ it won't bc Morgan and I crossed too many lines last night he said as he stood. Reid, where are you going I asked? I'm looking for my phone and then I'm heading home. Spence, we have the next two days off, why don't you stay here?I need to talk to Morgan he explained. Do you think that's wise I asked? I don't know he admitted. Spence, please stay I said quietly. Why he asks looking into my eyes? My heart thumped because besides the fact he has the most beautiful eyes, his eyes were full of compassion. I wondered if I should admit how I felt about him now. Why JJ he asked again, why do you want me to stay? Spence, you are hurting, and seeing Morgan will only bring more pain. You both made mistakes last night and that type of pain don't go away overnight. I want you to stay because I don't want you at home crying the whole weekend I explained. I wanted to tell him how I really felt, but I realized the time wasn't now he was hurting to bad. So now I had to play the role of the sympathetic friend. But I couldn't allow him to talk to Morgan either..JJ I'll stay he said smiling, but I need to go home and get some clothes he explained. Thank you he said pulling me into a deep embrace. My whole body relaxed and I fell into that embrace with everything I had. He held me tight for a moment and then he kissed my forehead lightly. I know it was a friendly peck but to me it was everything... I didn't let go until he let me go, and I immediately felt that loss when he let go.JJ could you call my phone he asked? Sure I said. I knew the phone was going straight to VM though.

Morgan POV. I waited until noon and called again. It went straight to VM pissing me off getting because I know PB don't sleep that damn late. Still no answer Garcia asked? No he's avoiding me I said.. He may not be avoiding you, Morgan, maybe he forgot to charge his phone. He was toasted last night she pointed out. Try JJ phone she suggested.I didn't think of that I said smiling sheepishly.. That's why I'm the Goddess of All Knowledge she said smirking. That you are beautiful I said.. I'm going to Emily's in a few, are you staying here or going home she asked? I'll go home I said smiling, thank you again for your hospitably I said. Anytime Chocolate Thunder anytime. Now make your call because I want to see my boys back together tonight. Me too mama I said as I dialed JJ number.

JJ POV. My phone rang... Ugh, I thought as Morgan name popped up. I glanced at Reid and saw he was still looking for his phone. Spence this is my mother..I have to take this I said smiling. He nodded and continued searching. I stepped on my patio and answered with hey Morgan.JJ, sorry for disturbing you but is Reid still with you? I tried calling his phone but it keeps going to VM he said like I didn't know that already. Yes, he's here Morgan but he's still sleeping, he was wasted last night. Is he ok he asked? No Morgan, he cried until the early morning I said. Damn it he swore making me smile because I could hear the pain and guilt in his voice.JJ I know he's your best friend and I'm not asking for you to betray him, but I need to know one thing he pleaded.Hmmm, I thought to myself what could he want to know? Look, Morgan, Reid is my friend but you are too but I don't like all this fighting between you to, I lied so I will tell you what you want to know I said smiling wickedly. Thank you JJ he said in a humble voice I just wanted to know where I stand with him he said. I smiled because I could fill his head with lies just like I did with Reid... They weren't getting back together I thought with a cruel because he's mine.

JJ POV.Morgan did you go gone with that women I asked him? No, I didn't, after you two left I told Michelle I didn't want to dance anymore. Then I left and spent the night with Garcia he explained... Oh damn, I said softly... What is it he asked? He tried to sound cool but I could hear the shaking in his voice.. Morgan I don't think I should tell you this I said softly. Jennifer please he begged. It's not good I said.I don't care I need to know.. Morgan what your asking is a betrayal to Reid, if I tell you what happened last night you must promise me that you won't tell him or anybody. I value Reid friendship and although I love the fact that you two are together I won't risk my friendship with him.. What I'm about to tell you is personal and it will hurt, so I ask you again, are you sure you really want to know? JJ I love him, whatever happened we can eventually get past it. That's what you think I thought cruelly. Last night was my fault he continued and whatever happened falls on me. I understand that Derek I said using his first name deliberately but you have to understand that I can't just betray him without knowing if I can trust you to stay quiet. JJ swear I won't say anything to him or the team he promised, I give you my word he said.. I knew Morgan word was his bond, so I smiled and said ok this is what happened After we left Reid was furious, he said he was tired of you disrespecting him with all those women.. He said you must be ashamed to be in a relationship with him. He said he always feared you would return to your womanizing ways and last night proved it.. I tried to explain that you were just dancing with them, but he wasn't hearing me. He said he needed something else to drink because you continued to break his heart. I told him he had reached his limit and he said he needed to drink to kill the pain... I didn't want to take him to the store, but he said if I didn't, he would walk... We both know his neighborhood isn't the best, so I just took him to the store. He bought gin and cigarette and he drunk half of the bottle and smoked a half pack of cigarettes, before we made it to his house.I went inside with him and sat for an hour.. I fixed coffee for him and twenty minutes later he was snoring so I locked his place up and went home. An hour later he called me. I paused deliberately to make him beg for the information and true enough he didn't disappoint. Please tell me the rest JJ I have to know he said in a shaky voice. I inhaled deeply like this was hurting me and sais ok Derek but it gets worse from here. Tell me he demanded. I smiled and said ok as I continued with my lies.

He was laughing and said I needed to pick him up. I could tell he had drunk something else... JJ you didn't take the liquor with you he asked? Of course, I did Morgan, I guess there was more in his house, I didn't think to check. Why would you check he asked answering his own question, Reid is a grown man, ok continue he sighed. When I got to his house the door was cracked. Expecting the worst, I took out my gun, I checked the apartment before I entered his room. Derek he wasn't there alone.. And before I tell you what I saw again I need your promise. JJ I won't say anything he said.. Morgan, he was in the bed with Prentiss and they both were naked. WHAT he screamed are you fucking serious? I'm sorry I said making my voice shake if you don't believe me, I could send you the pictures. You took pictures he asked? No but they are in his phone.. When I walked in I asked him what the fuck was going on? He laughed and said Derek isn't the only one who can get a fucking woman. Emily just laughed and said Reid was quite the lover.. Morgan they both were pissy drunk I said. Silence then he asked me how did I see the picture?.I explained after 20 minutes I convinced them both to get dressed and after that, I dropped Emily off at home.. Then I took Reid home with me. He passed out Morgan and then he woke at nine..I asked him about last night and he said he remembered everything...He said he wasn't sorry about sleeping with Emily because he was sick of your bullshit... He said he purposely got Emily drunk and then he showed me the pictures of her giving him fellatio...I asked him what did it mean for you guys and he said it meant yall were finished and he said he would transfer if needed but he just didn't want to be in a relationship with you Derek. I'm sorry I said sincerely as I could... He was silent but I could tell he was crying... Derek, I could send the pictures I said softly. Don't he said sharply, then JJ why would Emily do that? I can understand Reid been mad at me, but Emily is supposed to be my friend he said crying openly... Derek, she doesn't remember I said covering my ass.I talked to her earlier but she remembered nothing. They both were pissy drunk I reminded him.. How could she not remember but he could he asked? I don't know Morgan but Reid does have that eidetic memory. True but usually his high IQ leave when he's under the influence... Well, maybe this time the amount of liquor he consumed did the opposite but honestly, Derek does that even matter? No I guess not he said softly. Look, Morgan, I don't know if he meant what he said or not. Just give him time and maybe you two can work it our at a later date I suggested.I don't know JJ, shit if he was sorry it would be one thing, but from what you say he isn't. I'm sorry I said making my voice sound like I was crying. Don't worry about it JJ and thanks for telling me. He doesn't have to transfer he said softly. Regardless of what, this team is solid and it needs all of us he said. Oh, Derek, I said, if you need to talk I'm available I said as sincere as I could. Thanks, baby he said, I'm sure I'll take you up on that often he said laughing weakly.I love you I said. Love you to he said.I smiled because Reid didn't trust Morgan or Garcia anymore and Morgan certainly didn't trust Emily or Reid. Therefore they wouldn't be exchanging stories, which meant Reid would be mines soon. I had to do one more thing to cement the deal though.

JJ I can't find my phone Reid said. Spence, I'll look some more but why don't you take my car and get your change of clothes I suggested. You're not coming he asked? Spence, I'm cramping I lied, I was hoping you could stop at the drug store and pick me up some Midol, I said grimacing like I was in pain. Of course, he said just let me change into my other clothes. I layed on the couch with a cold cloth on my head.. Minutes later he returned dressed. The keys are in the kitchen, in the Apple bowl said. If you could bring my purse, I'll give you the money. Don't worry he said with a smile, I'll pay. Thank you I said as he walked out the door. I waited ten minutes and then jumped up. I went and retrieved his phone. I sent the pictures I had took of his dick to his phone. I then went through my phone and found pictures of Emily, I sent them to his phone too, especially the ones that showed close-ups of her hands. I downloaded photoshoot to his phone which it only took me twenty minutes then I proceeded to Photoshop the pictures... I laughed because what I have done was flawless, I had Emily hand around his cock with her lips around him. It looked real as hell. I made two more and then I then sent then to Morgan phone from Reid phone. With this message.I always knew you would hurt me Morgan, and I was right. You not only embarrassed me when you left with her, you killed something inside of me. I didn't want to believe you would hurt me but actions don't lie... So here is my revenge... Emily doesn't remember this night and if you are any type of man, you won't approach her.. I just sent the pictures to let you know, we are over.. If you can't handle working with me I'll transfer, but if you can, please don't talk to me unless it's work related...I gave you my heart Derek and you destroyed it. I thought I was your PB...I can see how you just used me for your own entertainment. Don't call or come by, I need to get over you. It will be hard enough working with you, but if you ever loved me you will do as I asked.. Sincerely Reid  
I deleted the pictures and app from Reid phone and I sent the message, twice to make site he got it. I put his phone his scaptel bag at the bottom... I returned to the couch and place the towel back on my forehead. I smiled because, in a matter of months, Reid would be mine...


	9. Chapter 9

Morgan POV... I didn't know that when I called JJ, my heart would feel like it has been ripped out of my chest... I don't think I fully realized or even understood how much I loved Reid until now...I couldn't help but cry as I listened to JJ... I couldn't believe that my PB didn't want me anymore... Yes it hurt that he slept with Emily, yes it hurt that he wasn't sorry ,but what hurt the most was knowing I hurt him so bad, that he wanted to leave the unit.. I didn't want him to leave, bc even though it would hurt seeing him, if I didn't see him, my soul, my heart would slowly die.. I would rather see him and be in pain, then not to see him and be in worst pain... Although I wanted to talk to him, I couldn't bc I gave my word to JJ and my word is my bond... I went to the head to wash my face because baby girl didn't need to see me like this. I replayed JJ words again and again in my head... I couldn't help but wonder why Emily didn't call me when Reid called her.. Maybe she was afraid because the whole team knows, Reid doesn't drink often, so maybe that scared her enough to just go to him. But why would she drink with him once she got there? That I didn't understand.. And another factor is she was happy for Reid and I when we got together. I know Emily inside out and I know she wouldn't hurt either of us intentionally... But I also knew, from my countless one night stands, mixed with liquor, shit happens... I didn't blame Emily or Reid because when you summed everything up, none of this would have happened if I hadn't grabbed Michelle hand that last time for that last dance of revenge. I fucked us up, I thought..I sat on the toilet and broke completely down because I single handed lost the most important person to me... I'm so sorry PB I thought crying hard... I continued crying and then my phone beeped.. I looked at it and saw PB had just messaged me.

Dave POV... I wondered if Reid and Morgan had made up yet... Since they have become a couple, they both have been giddily happy... What Morgan couldn't see, was Reid didn't like when he danced with all those women.. He tried to smile and play it off, but his eye's always held that betrayed look. I wanted to intervene, Aaron wanted to do the same, but we decided to let them work on their own problems, without the interference of the team.. I know Morgan wouldn't hurt Reid intentionally and Reid wouldn't say anything to make the situation uncomfortable, so they would continue to dance around the situation until it exploded.. I hoped it didn't come to that, but my gut was telling me it would. I shook my head because I didn't want to see any unnecessary tension between our little family but I knew Reid and Morgan wouldn't air their dirty laundry. I just prayed that they talked soon because one thing I knew for sure was they truly loved one another.

Reid POV... I drove towards my apartment deep in thought... I bypassed my apartment all together and headed to the drug store... Something about JJ story didn't fit. Although my mind still carried a big black hole, from last night I couldn't make myself believe I actually comforted Morgan like that. Even though I drink more than usual, I couldn't see myself confronting him. Usually, I just hold all my aggression in and take it out on his ass when we get home. Down boy, I said as my cock tried to rise. And I still couldn't believe that I slept with Garcia although the redness passion marks didn't lie. I needed to go home I thought. I know JJ expected me to stay with her, but I needed some me time. I needed to prepare myself for work on Monday because I couldn't go in all broken down. It was bad enough, I had to face Morgan with this secret and try to avoid Garcia, without being obvious so I guess that left Prentiss. Hotch and Rossi are cool but I didn't need then trying to get in my head.. I didn't want our secret exposed.JJ, of course, would be in my corner but I didn't want her suffocating me either. So hopefully Hotch would pair me with Emily and if he didn't I'd just ask...I walked into the store and quickly got JJ Midol... While standing in line I noticed a woman looking at me and she looked familiar... As I stared at her I suddenly remembered she was the woman from last night. The one Morgan danced with the most. My face turned completely red for two reasons, she was hugged up with a man who was obviously her lover and I could tell she recognized me too.

Morgan POV..... At first my face and heart light up with happiness, but then I was nervous.. I didn't know if this message was good or bad, but after hearing JJ story I knew it couldn't be good. I just stared at the message in fear until my baby girl said.. Morgan, Prentiss is right around the corner so I'm about to head out... Ok I said trying to sound normal but obviously failing.. Baby are you ok she said right outside the door? I'm ok babygirl .. Derek I'm coming in she said opening the door... She came in and said Derek why did you lie to me? I can tell you have been crying.. I'm calling and cancelling on Emily she said.. No Penelope I said.. I promise I'll be ok, I'm about to head home I said standing.. But Derek... Garcia please stop I begged.. I'll call you later but right now I need some me time.. Ok but did you talk to Reid? Yes I lied, he needs time. Oh she said hugging me, you two will get back together, he's just hurt baby she said. I know, go ahead and enjoy your day and please keep this between us.. Of course, she said and then we heard the car horn blow and we knew Emily was out there. Go, Garcia, I said because I couldn't handle seeing Emily right now. I didn't blame her, but just knowing my PB and she slept together was still too fresh in my mind, Garcia hurried out and I sat on the couch and I looked at my phone again and opened the message  
Omg, I said in disbelief... There was three pictures of Emily and Reid.. The first one showed her holding Reid dick.. Her face was cut off but I recognized her hands immediately.. The second showed her mouth on him and the third showed her holding him again with her tongue struck out... The truth was right here in my face and I couldn't stop the tears... I read his message and felt four things.. Betrayal, hurt and pain... and anger.. This is fucking cruel I thought as I continued crying... Why the fuck did he feel the need to send these pictures? How could he be so fucking cruel? I had to get out this house before I destroyed Garcia place... I grabbed my keys and went to the one place I one I could express my anger without hurting someone..I headed to the gym..

Reid POV.. As I looked at her I felt nothing but rage.. Rationally I know Morgan was the blame for leaving with her, but this bitch had a man, yet she slept with mine... And if they didn't use protection all these different antibodies mixing together, is what caused STDs in the first fucking place. Her man looked from her and then to me and said Michelle do you know him? She looked at me in sympathy and said no... Something snapped in me.. I don't know if it was her saying no, or the fact that she still obviously had her man, or the fact that Morgan slept with this poor excuse of a woman, maybe it was all three but I snapped.. No, she doesn't know me I said, but she does know Derek. Whose Derek he asked? He was my man, until your slut of a girlfriend decided to honor a one night stand with him I snapped... Listen man I don't know you, but I do know I won't stand here and left you disrespect my lady he said stepping forward... I took a step forward and said, well when a Lady leaves the club with a man, she's only known for two, three hours tops and sleeps with him, in my book that's a hoe, slut, one night stand, booty call,I could go on and on I said smirking..Why you little he said reaching for me.. Mark don't Michelle said grabbing him.. It's all a misunderstanding please allow me to talk to him she begged. Michelle I don't want to talk to you I said, as I handed the cashier the money.. Just know what goes around comes around and one day, somebody will hurt you the way you hurt me I said.. But I didn't sleep with him she cried!! Whatever I said, turning to leave. Reid she called out please listen.. Her calling me my name stopped me in my tracks. How the fuck did she know my name? Before I could ask she said I didn't leave the club with him.. Ask the blond, the one who went to the bathroom. You and the other blond left before I did.. And like I told your man, yall need to watch that skinny blond, she's a snake bitch she said.. How dare you disrespect my friend like that I said.. You don't know her, hell you don't know any of us I said.. Jesus, she said shaking her head, you and your boyfriend are so defensive over her that yall can't see that she's fake as they come. I see you won't listen to anything I'm saying but one day you will.. The names Michelle Brown, I'm in the book.. Whenever you all ready to hear the truth of that night call me.. Let's go she said to Mark..I stood there for a minute and then I left to. I was absolutely furious because not only did she sleep with Derek, which lead me to sleep with Garcia, she was trying to destroy my trust in JJ. That wasn't gone happen though I thought.. I headed back to JJ house still angry as hell.

Prentiss POV. I needed to get out, to clear my mind, so I called Garcia and asked if she wanted to go shoe shopping. I needed to get out of my apartment because I felt suffocated, from the conversation last night and not knowing what to do... I decided I wasn't going to intervene yet, I would wait things out. I didn't want to bring tension to the team unless I had to.. I didn't want to meddle in Morgan and Reid relationship because they were still so new at this. I shook my head to clear all thoughts as I turned on Garcia street. We only have two more days before we returned to work and I was enjoying them. I beeped my horn twice and a minute later Garcia was coming out.

Garcia POV.. I smiled brightly as I headed to Emily car although my heartfelt pain because my Chocolate Thunder was in pain. I couldn't let Emily know that because I promised Derek I wouldn't reveal any of his secrets and I was keeping my promise. Her girl I said as I got into the car.. Hey she said smiling back.. So where are we off to I asked? Well I plan on hitting every shoe division on this side of town she said laughing..I laughed and asked what's the special occasion? Well for the first time we are off for four days straight, so that's a good enough reason for me.. I laughed bc she was right.. Shopping would take my mind off my boys. Emily wasn't lying when she said we were hitting every shoe store.. Five hours later we stopped for lunch..I had purchased eight pair of shoes, but Emily beat me, she purchased twenty pair.. Well she said, these should last me for at least two months.. I cracked up because she was right. Garcia, she said turning serious, I know you noticed the tension between Morgan and Reid last night? Yes, I said... I know Morgan's your best friend, and I'm not trying to be nosey but are they ok? I paused then said I know Emily won't say anything but I also knew Morgan didn't want anyone to know. Em I can't betray Morgan I said, I'm sorry. It's ok Garcia she said and we let the subject drop..

Strauss POV... I tried calling every team I could before I had to call our best team.. I hated to call them but no other team was available... I sighed because my team deserved the four day weekend. But Atlanta needed us bad, elderly black women in their early 50s were disappearing... They weren't turning up anywhere which was strange. Three had already gone missing... My phone rang and I answered it receiving the news that another woman had just gone missing. My team and I will be there in three hours I promised the officer. I hung up and called Hotch.

Hotch POV.. I was enjoying time with Jack and Jessica when my cell rang... I looked at the caller id and saw it was Erin..I knew before I picked up the phone that our vacation was over.. At times like this, I wanted to retire for real because all of my team deserved a vacation, without being interrupted. I listened to Erin as she explained the case.. Ok I said, I'll call the team.. I'll call Aaron she offered, wheels will be up in two hours she said, enjoy the rest of the time with your son.. Thank you ma'am I said grateful for that.. I spent the next two hours with Jack and Jessica... I explained to them both why I had to leave.. It's ok daddy Jack said hugging me, go catch the bad guys, because mommy would want you to... His innocence brought tears to my eyes.. Thank you, buddy, I said kissing his cheek, and thank you, Jessica, I said smiling at her. He's right you know she said although this job forced you and Haley apart, she never stopped bragging about your work and about you catching the criminals. Thank you for telling me that I said.. She smiled and said anytime.. Aaron I don't mind talking about her, if you want to she said... I looked up in surprise.. I do I finally said, I just didn't want to upset you.. It doesn't upset me, I miss my sister she said.. I smiled and then she surprised me.. It's been a year Aaron, nobody expects you to be alone forever.. I know you are interested in Emily she said.. My mouth dropped open.. Seriously Aaron you didn't think I knew, a woman knows.. We'll talk when you return, go before you are late. I grabbed my go bag and hurried out, blushing all the way.

Morgan POV. After punching the punching bag for an hour, lifting and running on the treadmill for another hour I felt better.. My body was sore but a good soreness...I took a long hot shower and finally got dressed. Although my heart was still broken into a zillion pieces, the workout had increased my appetite...I went to the burger joint down the street and ordered a huge burger with all the fixing, except onions and a large order of fries and a mineral water. As I ate my mind went back to Reid message with the picture. Something was off about it so I pulled it up and hurried past the pictures...I read it again and then again until I found what was bothering me. Reid said he knew I left with Michelle, but he and JJ left before me. I didn't talk to Reid at all after I grabbed her hand and lead her to the floor.. Garcia was in the bathroom and by the time she returned, Reid and JJ were gone... According to JJ, they went to the liquor store and she took Reid home... and stayed until he fell asleep. So why would Reid text and say all that he said, but accuse me of leaving with Michelle, when he couldn't know if I did or didn't. Before I could think more about this shit my phone rung. It was Strauss telling me to be at the BAU in the next hour.. I went home to pack my go bag still heavy in thought. When time permitted, I was talking to JJ again.. Something isn't right and damn it, I was finding out what it was

Reid POV... I was absolutely furious when I left the drug store... I didn't feel like seeing JJ at the moment because although she means well, she was getting on my nerves, but then I felt bad because she was only trying to help... My thoughts went back to what Michelle had said and I became more pissed.. Morgan would have fuck a bitch that was wicked.. I say wicked because of look at how she lied right in my face, and when I wouldn't believe her lies, she targeted JJ... My mouth went dry and I felt that old wanting to get high feeling... Shit I thought to myself, .. I quickly turned down my street and hoped like hell there was a meeting today. I was in luck because one was just starting... An hour later I left feeling like the world had lifted of my shoulders.. These meetings always calmed me down, although I hadn't been to one in six months, right when Morgan and I started dating. When I was with him, I never felt the desire to get high I signed sadly because I love him so much. I decided to go ahead and get my clothes from my apartment.. Regardless of what I felt, JJ deserved a little more of my time..I would leave tonight though because I needed time to myself... My go bag was by my door, so I grabbed it. Normally I packed a week worth of clothes, so I was good.. Finally, I was back at JJ's and I took a deep breath and headed inside. She was asleep on the couch.. I smiled because she looked like an Angel sleeping. I let her sleep as I headed to the kitchen for my much needed coffee.. Twenty minutes later two phones went off, bringing me or my daze.. I went back into the living room and saw she was awake.. But another phone kept ringing.. I looked around and finally realized it was coming from my bag.. I was confused because I thought I searched it.. I answered and it was Strauss saying we had a case.. Dam it I thought, I had to face Derek and Garcia.

JJ POV.. I laid on the couch just thinking of Reid after he left. I thought of marriage, children just our future in general.. I wanted him so bad that I pushed out every devious thing I had done... Like I said earlier all fair in love and war.. I drifted off and the next thing I knew my phone was ringing.. Reid's was ringing too, shit I forgot to turn his back off. I was shocked he came out the kitchen when did he get back I wondered? I saw him go to his strapel bag so I focused on the call. Out the corner of my eye, I saw that puzzled look on his face and thought shit I have to fix this. Strauss told me we had a case and I needed to come in immediately...I agreed and wondered who was calling Reid.. Two minutes later I had my answer. That was Hotch he said.. We have a case.. I know I said sitting up, that was Strauss on the phone I explained..JJ he asked frowing a bit, did you find my phone? Yes, I said looking him in the eye. It was in the laundry room.. The laundry room he repeated? How did it get there? I don't know Spence I said.. After I got your covers and pillows, I went to bed..I didn't awake until you were at my door.. Ok he said, another mystery.. I just looked at him and he said,JJ gone and get your go bag..I could tell he didn't believe me so I focused on making myself cry.. A minute later it worked.. Spence I said, I don't know why you don't believe me but I'm telling you the truth I said crying.. His face changed and he was at my side in an instant.. I'm sorry he said pulling me into a hug... Don't cry JJ.. I cried a minute longer, just to keep his arms around me..JJ please stop crying he said again.. I finally stopped and he looked into my eyes.. I didn't mean to hurt you he said... Its ok Spence I said.. It's not ok but I will make this up to you he promised.. I smiled and he said go get your bag before we are late.. I hurried to do just that.

Reid POV. When did JJ become so emotional I thought? Even though I didn't believe her story about my phone been in her laundry room, I didn't want to see her cry. It's weird because Morgan and I can't stand seeing a woman cry... Just one of the many things we have in common... My thoughts went back to JJ though.. Could she have a crush on me I wondered? I let the theory run for a minute and then thought to myself no she couldn't. Even though we all looked at her and Emily as the tough women of the team, still they had emotions of a woman. Last night was ugly for us all I thought. Not to mention that I propositioned to perform oral sex on her, then tried to make her give it to me. Shit that would fuck with any woman's emotions. Hell, I'm a man and that shit didn't sit right with me. It was by the grace of God I passed out because in that state of mind I was in, I may have raped her without realizing it. I promised myself I would never drink that much again. My thoughts went back to JJ. She took care of me I thought and here I AM been ungrateful...I would make it up to her in some way I thought as she returned, all smiles again...I took her hand, and together we heard to the BAU.

Morgan POV.. Why the hell did I have to pull in at the same time as Reid and JJ... Everyone else was already there but luck would have it, that us three arrived last and together.. I sat in the car because I couldn't face him at the moment... I studied his face and saw although be looked tired, he didn't look as miserable as me.. JJ glanced in my direction, but I don't think PB saw me... Or if he did he was just ignoring me.. JJ flashed a quick smile and turned away but I waited until they were in the building before I got out. I checked my appearance and saw although my eyes were heavy, I didn't look too bad. I shrugged and exited my car... Two minutes later I entered the BAU room... My eyes meet with Garcia's first and I gave her a weak smile.. I stood until Hotch said Morgan sit down we have ten minutes to debrief. I sighed because the only fucking seat available was next to Reid ... Of course no one wouldn't take that seat.. I sat down avoiding his eyes.. Hey, Morgan, he said softly. PB I said glancing at him.. His face was blank but his eyes held pain...I actually reached for his hand under the table until I remembered his words. ...I placed my hand on my lap and turned away, only to be starring into Prentiss face.. I smiled a weak smile at her and turned to listen to my baby girl described the case.

Reid POV... Damn, I thought as I pulled into the parking lot everyone is here except Morgan... I was a bit relieved because I was really afraid of facing him..I didn't know if he would display that arrogant look or if he would be sorry or angry. I didn't know if Garcia told him what happened between us or not ,but I would know soon..JJ continued chatting, but although I heard her voice,I wasn't focusing on her words.. I really wished she would shut up.. God do I sound like this when I'm rambling? I promised myself I would try to remember how annoying rambling can be when your mind was elsewhere. Finally we made it to our floor and I damn near sprinted out the elevator.. I held my head high as we walked into the BAU room.. Garcia was the first person I saw.. Hey boy wonder she said smiling that Garcia smile.. Hey Garcia I said flashing her a quick smile... She looked thoughtful, but not disgusted which meant two things. She didn't remember and she hadn't told Morgan..I don't know if I felt relieved or disgusted because if she didn't remember, it probably meant I got her drunk and then had sex with her...I knew at that moment I had to talk to her.. Although I had JJ version, I needed Garcia's also.. After this case was over I would talk to her.. The door opened again and my heart stopped.. It was Morgan... I couldn't help looking at him as he paused because the only chair available was mine. The team always saved one of the chairs for he or I.. Did he not want to sit by me? Did he hate me that much? I continued looking at him and saw that although he had bags under his eyes, he didn't look that much different.. Hotch told him to sit down and he did.. I couldn't help myself, I had to speak to him... Hey Morgan I said.. Pretty Boy he said.. He called me PB I thought.. What does it mean I wondered? I saw his hand twitch and I thought he would take mine.. He didn't.. I sighed and turned to listen to Garcia.

Garcia POV.. I hated that we had a case because our boys were still at war. I knew they didn't have time to make up... Everyone was here except Reid Morgan and JJ.. Ten minutes passed and then Reid sprinted in, followed by JJ.. I spoke to him and he quickly spoke back.. He wouldn't hold eye contact with me.. Humm I thought, why would he be angry with me? I looked at JJ and noticed she was glowing... What the fuck is up with her I wondered.. I know Reid confided in her like Morgan confided in me but her look was inappropriate... Why does she look so happy, like a weight was lifted from her shoulder? Was she the cause of them breaking them up,I wondered? She better hope she wasn't because she would feel my wrath if she was. I turned from her and glanced at Emily.. Emily was looking at JJ to, as if she was puzzled by her behavior.. DAMN, I wished Morgan wouldn't have sworn me to secrecy because I needed to know what her thoughts were. Morgan walked in tearing me from my thoughts. Although he looked fine, his eyes were sad. He glanced at the roundtable and saw the only seat available was by Reid. He hesitated.. I glanced around and saw that everyone, except JJ looked worried that he may not sit down by Reid.. Hotch finally told him to sit.. He obeyed.. Reid spoke and he spoke back.. Fuck this I thought, I'm starting the briefing because my boys look miserable.

Michelle POV... Mark was absolutely pissed when we left the drug store.. It took me an hour to calm him down and ensure him I wasn't sleeping around on him... Mark work a lot, he's an airplane pilot, so he's gone a lot.. My secretary job is nine to five, so I usually go out on the weekends. He didn't mind.. So Michelle why was that man so angry he asked, if you didn't sleep with his man? Mark we have been together five years, you honestly think I would fuck up what we have for a fuck I asked? No, Michelle, I don't, but that Reid character does. Michelle that man eyes held pain, deep pain, why is he so convinced you slept with his man? I don't know Mark, all I know is that skinny blond bitch is behind it somehow.. How can you be so sure he asked? Because when I was dancing with Morgan her eyes were on us a lot.. Morgan kept trying to look at his man, but she kept talking to him preventing it. And when Reid would look, when Morgan wasn't, her face was angry, jealous..I believe she is in love with Reid and is trying to break him and Morgan up.. You don't know this for sure do you? No, but she and Reid left before Morgan did. So why would Reid think that Morgan and I left together? I bet that bitch told him that, he was under the indulgence and probably don't remember all of last night. Listen Michelle you don't know these people from A to Z.. Whatever happened isn't none of your business.. Mark, it became my business today because he thinks I fucked his man.. Well you say you didn't and I believe you let it go he said walking into our bedroom. I couldn't let it go, but I wouldn't interfere either, unless one of them called me.. I sighed and headed to the bedroom...I smiled because I knew make up sex was in the plans for tonight.


	10. Chapter 10

Hotch POV...

It didn't take Garcia long to explain the case.. All Atlanta PD knew was, each woman was taken on a Sunday. They each attended morning and afternoon Church services, which put their disappearance between 9 pm till 9 am. They all lived alone, but their daughters checked on them every day. That's all we had. Wheels up in 30 I said, and Morgan I need to talk to you. I noticed the tension between him and Reid the most. Except for Dave, my whole team was acting suspiciously... Divided. My gut was telling me that they were taking sides. Garcia and Morgan. Reid and JJ. Prentiss was the in between... As the leader, I had to squash this shit because regardless of what, when on a case we can't be divided. Our well being depends on each of us trusting and having each other back. The families trusted us to bring their loved ones home. I sighed because I know this conversation wouldn't be easy.

 

Morgan POV...

I didn't want to talk to Hotch but I knew there was no way around it. My anger wanted to come back, because if PB hadn't texted that bs to me, we could of at least played everything off.. And he's the one who cheated, with a team member, my friend for crying out loud, and he had the nerves to text me that bs. I focused on my breathing because I didn't want Hotch to take me off this case. This case needed us all. 

"Morgan sit down", Hotch demanded.

I sat and waited for him to speak.

" Morgan, I don't normally get into my team personal business, unless it's affecting work, or they're self-harming themselves. I'm getting into your business today because it's harming work. I don't have to stress to you, how important this case is. So I ask you, what is going on with you and Reid"?

"We broke up", I chocked out.

Hotch face held pity. I could hear the pain in my own voice which embarrassed and humiliated me.

 

" Was this break up mutual"? 

"No, but Hotch I'm ok. I promise I won't let this interfere with our case".

He looked at me for a long moment then said...

I'm not sure if you or Reid should be going on this case.

" Hotch please don't take me off the case, I wouldn't go if I didn't think I can handle it". 

He looked at me for a moment and said...

" If that's true you wouldn't mind me bringing Reid in here now"?

I knew what he was doing, and although I didn't want to be close to PB right now, I had no choice.

"Go ahead I said with a slight smirk".

He texted Reid.

"Morgan I don't have to remind you that this is one of the reasons Dave made the no frantiziling rules".

" Hotch I understand where your coming from man and although it hurts, things will go back to normal soon enough".

"Seriously, Morgan, he said with his rare smile. I know how much you love Reid and vice versa, so don't say it will be back to normal soon. I'm your Boss but your friend first Derek, you can talk to me he said sincerely.

"Thank you", I said graciously...

Before I could say anything else, there was a knock on the door. 

"Come in," Hotch said.

The door opened and in came my PB.

" Reid sit down", Hotch demanded and I be damned he sat in the chair next to me.

Reid POV...

When Hotch called Morgan into his office I became nervous. I didn't know if he would take one or both of us off the case.. DAMN you, Morgan, I thought, why couldn't you keep my cock in your pants? The team knew something was going on because never have we sat in silence. My phone vibrated and my heart pounded when I saw it was Hotch telling me to come to his office. I glanced at JJ and she smiled a comforting smile. I smiled back and headed to his office. I knocked and entered when he said to. There were three seats I could choose from, but I deliberately chose the one right by Morgan. I did this for two reasons. I wanted to sit close to him and I didn't want Hotch thinking were letting our personal affairs interfere with our jobs. 

"Reid, I'm going to get straight to the point, can you handle going on this case"?

" Yes, I said looking him directly in the eye".

"I don't know why you and Morgan broke up, it's really none of my business, but it becomes my business when we have a case. I don't have to remind either of you how important trust is among each other, as a family, but especially on the field. If I notice any off behavior between the two of you, I'm taking you off the case and suspending you. Am I making myself clear he asked looking at us both"?

" Yes", we both said quickly. 

My heart shattered though because I hadn't called it quits. Was it really that fucking easy for Morgan to just leave me? 

"We must leave in ten minutes Hotch said. Now that I have spoken to you two, I must address the team.I know Garcia is your best friend Morgan and JJ is your Reid, but this taking sides shit is unprofessional and it stops now. Let's go he snapped, standing".

I was embarrassed and I could tell Morgan was too. 

"Hotch I said quietly, I am sorry for all this, but regardless of what, I still trust Morgan with my life, on and off the field".

" Morgan smiled and said PB I will always trust you with my life on and off the field".

" Hotch smiled and said come on you two". 

I smiled too because for the second time today he called me PB. Maybe there was hope for us I thought as I followed them back into the conference room.

Hotch POV...

I don't know why Reid broke up with Morgan because it was so obvious he still loved him. But I couldn't focus on their problems right now because we had a case to solve.

" Listen up I said to get everyone attention. Normally I don't involve myself in any of your personal affairs unless you invite me in, or it's a hinder to our case..I won't stand here and pretend that we don't know what this is about. JJ and Garcia, I realize you two are the best friends of Morgan and Reid, which means you two are aware of their break up.I won't tolerate any sides been taken. We are a team, a family and if we can't trust each other in the field, then I will remove the person from the field and this team if nesssacary. I'm your friend first and a leader second, meaning I won't endanger any of us... Morgan and Reid still trust each 100%on and off the field so can the rest of you do the same"? 

"Yes, Garcia said immediately" looking me directly in the eyes.

"Yes, Rossi said with a thoughtful look on his face".

"Yes sir, JJ said" looking down so I couldn't read her eyes.

My expression stayed blank although I knew she had to be hiding something if she couldn't look me in the eyes.  
Emily's eyes were flashing so I asked...

"Emily I said is there a problem"?

She hesitated a minute too long before she said no.

" I will say this once more... if I notice any bullshit on the team, I'm sending that person home without pay and I will be suspending them. Our focus isn't on Reid and Morgan, it better be on this case.. Am I clear I snapped"?

This time everyone gave me eye contact and said yes.

"Let's go I said, Strauss is already on the plane".

I laughed inside when I saw their faces change. They knew without a doubt, with Strauss going with us, they better be on their best behavior.. This is why I didn't let them know she was going with us until now.

Emily POV...

That bitch actually broke them up I thought. I didn't have any proof she did but I had that recording. I couldn't stop the anger from flashing in my eyes and I know Hotch caught it because he snapped. I'm putting my feelings on the back burner but once this case was over, I was going to Hotch with the recording. But regardless of what Hotch said, I was talking to Garcia. We normally roomed together when she came on a case, so I would talk to her the.I knew she wouldn't betray Morgan confidence but she would listen to me.

JJ POV...

They broke up. They broke up. They broke up. I thought giddily. Finally, my plan is coming together. I know I'm supposed to give eye contact, hell that's the first rule in profiling, but I couldn't let Hotch see my eyes because he would have seen happiness and love and relief in them. Blah blah blah, I thought as he went on and on about trust among us and all that other shit. He didn't understand that Morgan used Reid, for some reason.. Maybe he had to explore his obvious gay side, but whatever his reason was, he fucked up, just like I knew he would.. I noticed Emily glaring at me out the corner of my eye. That's ok though because Morgan believed she slept with Reid and I had that in my corner. But since she was obvious suspicious of me, I would have to play on that factor. I had to be careful because I didn't want to get kicked off the team.

Dave POV...

Something is going on and JJ is right in the middle of it. I've been a profiler to long to miss the obvious signs... What I didn't understand, was why she would want to hurt Morgan or Reid?. Morgan could be blind at times, especially when it came to Reid. He honestly didn't know, his dancing with countless women, bothered and hurt Reid... And Reid obviously didn't want to say anything, probably wanted to avoid an argument... But they loved each other without a doubt. I studied JJ discreetly. I didn't understand what satisfaction she could possibly get from them been broken up. Was she against the relationship because they were men, or did she like one of them.?. I know Aaron said not to bring this with us, on the case but I was doing it anyway. I would study their behavior because Aaron was right about one thing, all of us needed to trust each other 100%.

Garcia POV...

I know JJ had something to do with the break-up. Everyone else faces held compassion and was uneasy because Morgan and Reid relationship, well break up has been discussed like it was a case or something. But JJ face held none of that, her face was relieved. I looked at her again and became more disgusted because although her eyes were low I could still see the happiness. That's ok I thought. She must have forgotten who I am. She must have forgotten my excellent computer skills...I was getting to the bottom of this shit. I would obey Hotch because there was no way I was feeling his rage, but after this case I was first talking to Morgan, to see any they broke up, they I was investigating this situation... Garcia style


	11. Chapter 11

Reid POV...

It was embarrassing hearing Hotch talk to the team about Derek and me relationship well according to Derek we didn't have one but still. I felt like I was in grade school or something. Anyway, I knew regardless of what, I was keeping my cool. My job is very important to me and I knew when Derek and I started this relationship that it was a possibility it wouldn't last. I never thought we would break up like this, but life is funny like that. I sat next to Emily on the plane because I couldn't sit next to Morgan and not touch him. He surprised me by sitting next to JJ. She glanced at me and I said it was ok with my eyes. 

"Aaron do you have any more information on this case" Strauss asked?

" No, but the families of the missing are meeting us at the station". 

"Why the station", I asked? "Normally we met the families in their homes".

" The families wanted it that way Hotch," said shrugging.

" How long have the missing been missing," Morgan asked?

" Each was taken a week apart", Garcia answered. 

"What is he doing with them", Emily asked out loud? "None of the bodies have turned up".

" Could it be that he's keeping them for another reason", JJ asked?

" It possible Rossi said, but we need to figure out the why of it".

" I thought for a moment and said, maybe he sees them as a loved one, Garcia how old are the victims"?

"Two are 50 and the other two 52"..possibilities started running through my head. 

Everyone was silent and then Rossi said. I can hear your high pitched whine over here Boy Wonder, please share he said sarcastically  
I smiled at Rossi and said. 

"Been that the women are elderly he could be holding them for a few reasons. Either he wants a parental figure, he wants a mate, or they represent someone he either loves or hates in his life".

"I don't think it's hate", JJ said. 

"Why not", I questioned? 

"Because if he hated them he would use them for whatever purpose and then kill them once he found someone who he felt was better suited for whoever he's trying to replace".

That'd true JJ, I said but we can't rule out that he may be hurting them while he held them capture... 

"That's true Prentiss said, but he has to have a secure and remote location to hold all four women".

Hotch nodded. The plane was landing so Hotch told is who would be paired with who. 

"Emily you and Derek are together. Reid you and Dave are together. Garcia, you will be at the station, Erin you and JJ will do the one and I will do one solo. Garcia, he said I need to talk to you". She simply nodded and followed Hotch

Garcia POV...

I wondered what the Boss Man needed. I was so glad he didn't pare JJ with Reid because that bitch didn't need to be near either of my boys. But Derek couldn't be manipulated as easy as Reid because he wasn't her best friend. Reid wouldn't see the betrayal as easily because he trusted JJ so much.

" Garcia, did you book the rooms," he asked? 

"Not yet sir".

" Good he said. I looked at him for an explanation. "Garcia book Reid with Dave and. Strauss with JJ and you and Emily always share".

I smiled inside bc I knew JJ would hate rooming with Strauss.

"Yes, Sir", I said. 

"Garcia, I know you and Morgan are close and usually I wouldn't ask you to betray a friend why did he and Reid break up? What happened after we left?"

" Honestly sir I don't know. All I know is when I came from the bathroom Reid and JJ were gone. Morgan came home with me and stayed the night. He couldn't understand why Reid was mad at him and finally, I told him that didn't he realize how much it had to hurt Reid when he danced with women all night long. Sir the thought never crossed my "Chocolate Thunder mind". I told him he should talk to Reid and he promised he would. But when he called the next morning Reid didn't answer. I suggested he call JJ phone because maybe Reid battery had died. He called and I gave him privacy. Later on, he told me Reid had ended things but he wouldn't tell me why". 

"That doesn't sound like Reid," he said.

"I know Sir", I said looking away from him as I bite my lip.

" Garcia, what aren't you saying", he asked me?

I looked him dead in the eye and said:" I think JJ broke then up Sir". 

His face remained emotionless and he asked why? I explained my reasons and he looked thoughtful. 

"Thank you, Garcia, he said. I won't breathe a word of this but when this case is over, the team is having a meeting. I know this bothers you   
so please don't breathe a word of this.I meant what I said earlier, I want this team focused on the case".

" I understand", I said truthfully. He smiled that rare Hotch smile and we walked towards the exit at our plane

Derek POV...

Damn although I didn't want to be paired with Reid just yet, I didn't want to be paired with the woman that fucked my man. I know it wasn't her fault but I also knew she had one thing I didn't have and that was a pussy. I wasn't usually so insecure but Reid fucked her a few nights ago and then on the fucking plane he sat next to her. "Her I mean seriously"? After he texts me the pictures, of her sucking him off. Him sitting next to her was like saying fuck you, Morgan. That shit fucked with me and for the first time, I could truly understand how Reid felt, each time I danced sexually on a woman. 

"Morgan are you ok", Prentiss asked touching my arm?

I realized my damn eyes were teary."I'm fine I said but I need to use the head".

" Ok, she said"as I rushed to the bathroom. I made it to the toilet just in time to emptied everything in my stomach. "Reid why", I thought?   
"Why Prentiss, why fuck somebody I have to look at every day"? I cried for five minutes before I pulled myself together. I washed my hands and my face. The door opened and to my embarrassment, Reid was standing there. His eyes locked with mine and then he asked: "are you ok Morgan"? I nodded yes although my heart screamed no.

Emily POV...

I know Hotch said not to needle in their affairs but I wasn't about to just stand here while Morgan broke. He didn't want me to see the tears in his eyes but I did. The others were already inside the police station except for Reid. I guess he had to use the restroom also. I glanced around one more time and that is when I noticed Reid coming towards me. 

"Hey, Emily", he said. 

"Don't hey Emily me I whispered.

I don't know what the hell you did or Morgan did but if you have any kind of heart you will at least comfort him I whispered". 

"What", He asked confused?

" He's in the fucking restroom probably crying his eyes out", I snapped. 

Reid paled and I knew without a doubt he still loved Morgan. 

"Thank you he said as he hurried to the restroom".

 

JJ POV...

Hotch sent me out to get coffee because the machine was broken here. Seriously I thought but I couldn't exactly disobey a direct order. I was walking out when I saw Morgan rush to the bathroom. I stepped behind a plant because I was curious to see what he looked like when he came out. I looked around and was relieved to see that nobody else was in the hall. I waited five minutes and was about to leave when I saw Reid heading to the bathroom. Shit, I thought, if he goes in there and Morgan's still in there they could make up. I was about to head over there and talk to him, stall him, because I knew if Morgan came out and we were there he would smile and walk by. Before I could move Emily appeared. My eyes narrowed because I knew without a doubt this stupid bitch was interfering, although Hotch made it clear were shouldn't. Whatever she said to Reid made him pale and rush to the bathroom. That little bitch smiled and joined the others. Fuck this, I thought. I put too much work in this, to lose him before I even had him fully. I looked around twice and then I made my move. I pulled the fire extinguisher and it sounded off and I smiled as I headed to the coffee shop.

Reid POV...

I needed to use it bad. I didn't want an interference with my nature when I started questioning the relative so I told Rossi I had to use it and would be right back. I noticed Emily and Morgan hadn't made it yet and I wished they would because even though he wasn't mine anymore, I still could look at him right? I needed that more than I needed my coffee and I prayed that JJ hurried back with mine. I couldn't believe their coffee machine was broke. I mean seriously you would think they would have had some delivered or something. I walked quickly to relieve myself. I saw Emily but not Morgan and of course, I wondered where was he was.

" Hey Emily," I said smiling at her.

" Don't hey Emily me", she said surprising me. Then she harshly spoke a few choice words to me but when she told me Derek was probably crying his eyes out I paled.

I thanked her and rushed into the head. Why is he so upset I wondered? He broke up with me, he didn't come right out and tell me we were over, but he obviously told Hotch I thought. All my thoughts vanished when I stepped through that door. I looked at him and noticed his red eyes.

"Are you ok", I asked knowing the question was stupid?

He nodded "yes", but everything else screamed no. Derek, I said stepping a bit closer, "what's wrong"?

His eyes widen and he said, "seriously Reid"? You ask me what's wrong after... He cut off his sentence and looked down

I didn't understand.

"Derek I don't understand", I said simply... 

His head jerked up and he looked at me with raw pain. "You don't understand Spencer he asked?

" No, I don't," I said.

" Spencer, you hurt me he said with raw emotion. I just I'm trying to honor your wishes but that's kind of hard to do when you keep switching on me he said a tear falling".

I was trying to understand what he meant but he was talking in riddles. How did I hurt him I wondered? He's the one cheated. And what did he mean he was trying to honor my wishes but I kept switching up on him?

" Derek can you please just say what you need to say because I'm confused", I said. 

My groin reminded me I had to use it now. I went to the head next to him and released myself. I could see him looking at my tool, so I deliberately took my time shaking it off.

I glanced at him again and saw he had become fixated on my tool.

" I stroked it and said you like what you see"? 

His eyes widen and then he surprised me.

" Spencer, what is wrong with you", he asked painfully?

I looked at him and said", Derek, nothing's wrong with me. You were looking pretty hard so I wondered if you still liked cock", I said. I was testing him been he fucked that bitch last night.

"Reid seriously, you fuck her last night, make sure I know, now you tease me he said crying now, I don't understand. Obviously, you don't love me he said turning to walk away, I'm beginning to wonder if you ever did". 

Omg, I thought he knew. He knew I fucked Garcia. How did I wonder? Did Garcia tell him? She has to I thought but why pretend around me?. She actually smiled at me. Actually smiled knowing all alone she had told him.

"She told you", I whispered?

His face changed from hurt to more hurt, disbelief, and finally anger. 

"Did she tell me", he asked sarcastically?

I just stood there looking pitiful. 

"Spencer I I I can't do this", he said. The games you are playing is cruel and so unlike you. Let's just do what you suggested and not speak to each other unless it's work-related".

" What I said, I never suggested that". 

"Right", he said rolling his eyes. I hate to ask this but are you using again"? 

"Fuck u, Derek", I said pushing past him... 

"Reid wait", he said. 

I ignored him and walked out of the bathroom. 

"Spencer", he called again.

I turned to tell him to fuck off but before I could the fire alarm went off. We looked at each other and ran towards the door and fell in line with everyone else who was running.


End file.
